


Descension

by groffiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Accidentally bound au, Alpha!Steve later, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Tony has been done with everyone's shit even longer than that, Angst, Beta!Steve at first, Bucky has been done with this shit four thousand years ago, But then he gets bigger, Completely AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Hints of Avengers meet Supernatural in a way, Incubus Tony, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild References to Torture, Omega Tony, Similar to Bastard!! the Anime, Smol! Steve at first, Steve is so done with people's shit, Warlock Steve, alpha bucky, canonical violence, crack humor, dragon Bucky, minor character death - no one important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: “What is an Incubus, a Warlock, and a Dragon doing in my forest?” Wraith King Fury asked, narrowing his single eye at the Intruders.Swallowing carefully, Tony was about to answer some horribly inappropriate excuse, but Bucky beat him to the punch, muttering softly, “Passing through, KingCyclops.”Jesus, Bucky had been around Tony too long. Steve facepalmed. The Alpha Warlock seriously wondered why the hell out of every single person or creature in the universe, he'd managed to get stuck with a moody Alpha Dragon and a precocious Omega Incubus as mates and companions. Steve wassodone with this shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here I am again with another au fic, but this time branching into stuckony! Thank you all in discord and tumblr that have snatched me up and dumped me into the dumpster fire that is stuckony. Y'all are awesome. Just thought it would be really, really cool to have something similar to the manga/anime Bastard!! with a hint of Avengers + Supernatural, and maybe some very adult Harry Potter and DND or How to Train Your Dragon. This is a very alternate universe type of fic - so even if there are hints of all those elements listed, it is its own story. I hope you all enjoy it! All art/banners are done by me. 
> 
> Other thing to mention is that Steve is smol at first - so a lot like the way he was as pre-serum. There is a reason behind that, of which you will eventually find out in the story. He doesn't stay smol, but just wanted you all to be aware. Second thing I want to mention is though he starts off as a Beta, he does turn into an Alpha later on. Mild torture scenes will be VERY vanilla mild, but since I know that can be a bit of a trigger for some people, I went ahead and added that in the tags. If you see anything else that should be listed in the tags, let me know and I will add. Without further ado, here is my first stuckony story. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, but never required ;)

### 

1.

 

Being a Warlock isn’t as easy as one might think. Especially when you are a petite, sickly, pathetic Beta that didn’t even have the power to move a boulder, much less cause lightning to incinerate your enemies. Nor did it help that everyone hated your guts because you were different than they were. You were the butt of every joke, the pariah of the Warlock Citadel, and basically treated like shit. 

Steve knew all too well what that felt like. 

Barely surviving childhood by being graciously taken under the wing of the Red Skull Master Warlock, and trained, Steve figured he probably should feel absolutely grateful for it. At least the Red Skull seemed to see something in him that others didn’t, so at least that was something, though he had no fucking clue as to what that something was. The Warlock wasn’t keen on feeling very grateful, when the misery of cruel companions in the barracks threatened to swallow him whole. 

Steve was still young by Warlock standards but unfortunately, his adult life was turning out to be just as bad, perhaps even worse than his life as a child.

Especially since his powers were pretty much nonexistent. He was good at spells, and good at potions, but that was about as far as it went. Others tended to have good telekinetic skills; hell, there were even psychometrists and teleporters, magicians of all different kinds. But there was really nothing that Steve excelled at.

And he absolutely hated, _hated_ the way that his adoptive father would look upon him with a mixture of resigned understanding and pity whenever Steve tried to summon anything. Schmidt - the Red Skull’s real name, was a hardass teacher, but he mostly was fair. There was something about him that gave Steve the chills, especially when the Alpha would look him over when he thought he wasn’t aware. But, then Steve would shrug it off and just continue existing, if one could call it that.

But, Steve wasn’t stupid. Yea, he might not have any cool physical or spiritual attributes, but he did have a brain. And he used it. He knew to be wary of the Red Skull. The Beta always listened to his gut instincts, and they had served him well thus far.

That was partly the reason why he was in an old abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of New York trying to summon a middle level demon. He had studied anything and everything there was to summoning and the ancient black arts of Hydra from the Red Skull’s vast library. Steve knew that his intent had to hold a will of iron otherwise things would go bad, very bad, and he might end up cursed or worse. He also knew that this could be totally futile, and he might end up with some sort of pigmy or crossroads demon.

At this point, he was desperate. 

It wasn’t like he had a choice. In order to find out the Red Skull’s true intentions, and find a way to get to the ancient dark Avenger’s scroll and actually read and control it’s secrets, Steve would need help and protection. It was the one artifact that he knew the Red Skull was still searching for, so he needed to find it before his stepfather did. 

It was a dangerous quest, but Steve was determined to do this. 

If he was going to ever make something of himself, he was going to have to move forward, one step at a time. Plus, if he was ever going to find out just what actually happened to his parents, he needed to have the scroll’s information. For, he’d read that whoever possesed the Avenger’s scroll could not only control the most deadly army in the universe, but also have the first clue in finding the lost Infinity Stones. Most of the stones he wasn’t interested in. The only one that held value to Steve was the time stone.

The time stone could help him go back in time and find out just who had killed his parents if they were really dead. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do after he found out, but at least he had a few goals lined up in order to get there.

In all honesty, this was all a fool’s hope. 

But, Steve knew he had to do something. Besides, he was tired of being the one that everyone tended to use and abuse. Maybe if he had the Avenger’s scroll and the stones people would leave him the fuck alone.

With a soft huff, Steve looked around, doing an inventory check before setting everything up. It didn’t take him long to go through the motions, drawing out a blood smeared summoning pentagram, wrinkling his nose at the smell. Once that was done, he staunched his bleeding wrist with an herb poultice and pulled out various items from his backpack. 

It was a bit chilly tonight, the October air crisp and hinting at rain, and Steve was glad that he had packed extra layers, otherwise he might have ended up with a nasty cold. Sneezing a bit, the Beta scowled and rubbed his nose. Shit, he might end up with one regardless. 

That would have made for a grand tombstone, 'Here lies the weakest fool of the millennia, death by a measly cold’. Of course, that would be if the demon he was going to try and summon and control actually didn't eat him first. 

Steve set out the herb infused candles, making sure to light them carefully by matches and not by magic. Incense wafted soon and the Warlock grimaced at the sight of thick dust bunnies in the faint candlelight. Well, it was now or never, Steve supposed.

The Beta looked down at his spell book, lightly touching the old, weathered pages. Swallowing to push down his nerves, Steve started chanting. 

For a while nothing happened, even though he could start to feel the tug on his magic. Repeating the chant over and over, Steve closed his eyes, not sure why he felt the need to do so, but went with it. 

Maybe he should have actually stayed in bed that day and thought up a new plan. For, when wind started a gale force trajectory, whipping his hair all over the place and causing the dust around him and the circle to tickle his nose something fierce, Steve couldn't help but sneeze. 

The sneeze cut off his chanting, and he opened his eyes when someone said idly in a musical but amused voice, “Gesundheit.”

Tony looked over at the small caster, feeling way more amused than he probably should. Flicking his long, red tail a bit idly, the demon stretched out his red batlike wings as much as he could in the summoning circle. Rubbing his face a bit, the Omega studied his new master carefully. Short, skinny legs covered with a couple of layers of black leggings, threadbare grey hoodie over a glimpse of a red sweater, covered by a black jacket that practically dwarfed the warlock. Beat up sneakers, thick red scarf around his neck, very pretty blue eyes, slightly pale and flushed skin due to the cold, topped off with a shock of blond-brown hair. 

Well _shit_. 

The poor Warlock looked kind of well...kind of _puny_. And that coming from Tony said something. This guy was shorter than he was! Then again, he'd dealt with tiny masters and mistresses before and if there was one thing he'd learned in over five thousand years, was that little people tended to pack a pretty nasty punch. 

And small people could be just as horny and wild in bed as big people. 

Licking his lips, Tony found himself responding to the Beta's sweet scent. 

Oh yeah, this guy smelled delicious. Even for a Beta, who Tony usually wasn’t too particular about, this Warlock smelled like “protect me” and “fuck me up” in one neat, little package.

Almost like a true virgin. 

That was incredibly rare nowadays, especially with Warlocks and Witches. 

Steve forced himself to pick his mental chin off of the floor and look over his new servant. The demon was completely nude, his skin golden but on the pale side, like he hadn't seen the sun in a while. Long, slender legs, narrow hips, well formed if petite muscles, long red wings and tail, and a few small black horns poked out of his long brown hair. Fey ears, red, gleaming slitted eyes, attractive face and god, his _scent_ …..

Seeing the demon proudly display Omega well endowed hairless genitals had Steve blushing so much he thought someone had set his face on fire. Swallowing carefully, Steve looked up and caught the demon's wicked and amused look and mentally cursed a blue-streak.

Damnit. He'd managed to summon an Omega _Incubus_.

Well, so much for trying to get a medium level demon on his side. Steve coughed softly and said, “I'm Steve Rogers. What would you like to be called?” Shit, maybe the demon didn't understand English. 

Tony blinked in surprise. In all his days serving various former masters and mistresses, not one had ever asked him his preferred name. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Crying probably wouldn't be a good idea. Crying didn't solve anything and it hurt. Plus he strangely did not want to distress this little Warlock. Something deep inside him wanted to protect him. And laughing was just _rude_.

So, Tony simply shrugged and stated softly, a small smirk gracing his full lips, “Tony is fine.”

### 

On the way back to the Citadel, Steve answered a few of Tony’s questions, having clad the demon in some spare clothes from his backpack. The demon seemed pretty curious about the human world, having been out of touch with it for a century at least, so Steve could understand. And in turn, Steve asked the demon questions pertaining to life in the underworld, and so on.

It felt sort of weird to have such a friendly, talkative demon around, but Steve figured at least he hadn’t been eaten, so there was that. He might not have succeeded in summoning a middle level demon, but Tony was far from being a low level demon. Yea, he might be an Incubus, but if Steve could give the demon a rank, he’d say that the creature was on the cusp of breaking through to be a middle level demon. After chanting the spells to bind the demon completely to him - with the demon’s consent (which totally creeped Steve out because who the fuck would want to have _HIM_ as a master?), Steve layed down some rules to make sure Tony didn’t decide to go wander off and get into trouble.

Tony had smirked through the entire rule list, though he made sure to listen to every word that Steve spoke. 

One thing Tony also seemed to be understanding about was that Steve wasn’t interested in sex. At least not now. That might be kind of an issue when the demon got hungry, but Steve was sure they would get that all worked out sooner rather than later. If push came to shove, he could always let the demon feed off the pheromones hanging out in abundance near the dorm rooms. Steve was lucky he had his own apartment to himself there.

Most had roommates or if they were couples, they had mate suites. After Steve got nearly killed by his last roommate, Schmidt had deemed it necessary to allow his adopted son a place of his own. That might have initially made Steve nervous about the backlash in getting ‘special treatment’ but it never happened because the place he now lived in was haunted by one very temperamental female ghost.

In all honesty, once the scare factor was out of the way, Steve started trying to engage in conversation with the ghost, who had been some sort of spy or assassin in her previous life. If he really thought about it, Steve might even consider Nat his one and only friend.

When he’d confided in her about his plan, she hadn’t laughed, nor has she scorned what he’d wanted to do. Instead, she had started helping him practice summoning, and even went as far as to help him learn how to not just defend himself, but also how to hurt people. He didn’t like hurting people, despite how much he hated the jerks at the Citadel, but he also saw the need to be able to. 

“So, let me get this straight, you are old Cherry Bonefuck’s adopted son, literally everything living hates you, and your one and only friend is a ghost?” Tony said, rubbing his chin idly, looking around at the nearly deserted hallways as they made their way up to Steve’s apartment.

“Yea, sounds pretty pathetic when you say it like that, but it’s the toad’s truth,” Steve admitted, not objecting to Tony giving his stepfather that oddball nickname. In the short hour or so that Steve had been in the company of the demon, he had learned that Tony seemed to like giving people nicknames. His currently was Shortsicle and only because the demon didn’t know him that well enough yet to come up with something else. 

He guessed he could figure out the ‘sicle’ part out of all that. Steve had about five layers on and was still cold. Mixing ‘popsicle’ with his small stature and coming out with ‘Shortsicle’, Steve had to hand it to Tony. The guy definitely was quick witted on his feet. 

Once the collar of submission had been put on Tony, his wings had molded into his back and his tail had disappeared out of sight, as did his horns. However, his fangs and fey ears stayed, though his eyes turned dark brown. That was a nifty trick, considering Steve hadn’t yet thought of a way to craft slits in one of his old jackets to make room for wings, or worse a tail hole in the ass area of a pair of leggings.

Shoes seemed to be a bit big on Tony - which was a surprise to him, but not so much to Steve (he had huge feet), but other than that, the Incubus seemed to stick out less as a sore thumb, and more like some random hipster going for a more emo or goth look. 

They were almost at his room when they stiffened, hearing a pained roar coming from outside. Steve went to one of the big paned windows of the hallway to peer out and down at the below scene taking place in the courtyard. Tony whistled shrilly as he noted what was going on. “Sucks to be him. Or, maybe sucks to be his handlers. Damn.”

Steve blinked slowly and watched as a young but wounded, bound and collared male was being forcibly shoved in the direction of one of the dungeon labs. Swallowing, Steve was able to catch some details of the male creature passed under the light of both the full moon and some of the lantern lights. Seeing slitted ice blue eyes that glittered eerily in the dim light, a mop of long, dirty brownish black hair hanging limply in front of his face, it was hard to tell what kind of creature this male was. He was beautiful and majestic in a way, and though he fought tooth and nail with every step his handlers took, he did it so agily despite his powerful frame. A sound of soft whirring hit Steve’s ears, and he absently noted that the creature had a metal left arm with a big red star painted on one side.

Recognition filtered through Steve and he full out gaped in shock. “The Winter Soldier. I don’t believe it,” Steve mused, looking over the half clothed man, breath in his throat. “They managed to capture him.”

“The Winter what?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at the creature below, who finally let out a loud, pained roar that reverberated through the whole compound, making the walls and floors tremble.

“The Winter Soldier, one of the world’s rarest and most dangerous hybrid wild Alpha Dragons,” Steve explained, still feeling like someone had shaken him to the core. “If they managed to capture him, then it won’t be long before they kill him, turn him into a weapon, or make him a breeder.”

Tony winced, knowing all too well what the life of a breeder was like. At least he was well protected as a sex demon. Dragons or other types of shape-shifters, they didn’t have that kind of protection yet. Warlocks and Witches tended to treat their ‘pets’ kindly, and gave them way more leeway than humans did, but still. To capture a feral, live Dragon as rare as this, well, that was different. Apparently, the rarer a creature was, the less rights they had. Tony felt really sorry for him. 

Steve shivered as the creature turned and spotted him, grimacing as a handler prodded him with an electrical rod. 

Those haunted eyes spoke to him in a way that called to him. Shit. Steve always had a soft spot for helpless creatures, regardless of how innocent they were. The Dragon was finally prodded into the dungeon lab building and the door swung shut with a loud final bang.

Suddenly Steve had an idea forming in his head.

“Oh sweet Mary and Joseph, you aren’t thinking what I think you are thinking, Master?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at the sudden contemplative look on his new master’s face.

“That I am going to get him to join our cause in exchange for his freedom?” Steve rumbled, smirking slightly at Tony’s astonished gaze. “One thing you have to learn about me, Tony, and learn it quick, is that I don’t ever allow an animal to suffer, even if it’s an evil one.”

“Oh yippee,” Tony muttered, but then let out a soft sigh as he followed Steve back down the stairs. “Now how in the hell are you going to get Cranberry Cranial Nutjob to allow you to free said Dragon?”

“Very _carefully_ ,” Steve deadpanned over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tony didn't know any better, he'd probably bite or flame that hand off of Steve. Feeling a strong possessive urge to do things he shouldn't, Tony fought with himself until the Red Skull dismissed them and they were well on their way to the dungeons, being escorted by a flame haired Witch. Once they got to the dungeons, the demon let out a soft rumbling growl and Steve turned and enveloped the creature into a hug.
> 
> Tony buried his nose into his master's neck, breathing in his scent that smelled so good. Steve flushed at the feel of someone nosing around his scent glands but he allowed it. He might not be an Alpha or Omega but that didn't mean that the Incubus didn't affect him. 
> 
> Finally pulling away, Steve opted on impulse to kiss the demon chastely on the cheek before turning around and heading into the dungeons. “You're a good demon, Tony.”
> 
> Tony was so stunned he nearly gaped like a fool, absently touching where Steve had kissed him as he followed his master. Swallowing carefully, Tony was so shocked that he even forgot to take advantage of the situation and feed from the ripe pheromones in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am so amazed by how many people like my little fic! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments - they definitely motivated me in the right direction, so please continue. I appreciate you all! You guys are amazing ;_; 
> 
> As a thank you, I have decided to post this chapter early! I hope you all enjoy it. There's a bit of scheming going on and all three boys finally get to meet. Without further ado, here is the chapter.

### 

2.

 

“So, what’s the plan, Master Tiny Tim?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes in concern as Steve up and sneezed so hard his whole body shook. “And if you make me say ‘bless your little snotty soul’ one more time I am going to drag your cute little ass back up to your apartment and sit on you until you feel better. And don’t look at me like that, Mighty Mouse. I am an Omega, which means I am just a teensy weensy big on having mothering urges, so sue me. And though I might be out of the loop for the past century, there's still stuff that has filtered down in the underworld, like fiction and cartoons. I live and breathe cartoons.”

Steve scowled and took out his handkerchief to blow in. Thank Lucifer he’d managed to spell it correctly to clean itself with every blow or swipe of his poor reddened nose. Despite him starting to feel the start of a nasty cold coming on, Steve was determined to get this business with the Dragon settled before the night was over. Resting was the last thing on his mind right now, and though he knew the demon meant well, Steve just wasn’t used to being cared for or looked after like this. 

It was nice, in a way, but he’d burn in Hell’s outhouse before he’d let the Incubus know that. 

They were currently outside Steve’s stepfather’s study, and though the hall was lit and heated with electricity, the petite Warlock couldn’t seem to shake a chill that had set in his very bones the moment he’d exited the barracks. Some students were running around this hour, but most left him alone, if not because he now had a demon companion - albeit an Incubus - but because of his sniffles and sneezing. 

“We aren’t leaving until I at least get to see the beast,” Steve insisted, though he almost felt like biting his tongue. He never was one to call creatures or animals beasts. Even if they deserved the title. It seemed a bit too crude and generic. Yea, maybe he was considered to be a bit soft hearted, but animals tended to treat him a lot better than people did, even humans, so he figured he had good reason.

“You are stubborn, I will give you that, Steve-a-chu. But, still. I’d rather you kind of stay living for a while because in all honesty, the underworld sucks way more than the world of the living.” Tony knew he had a tendency to ramble when he was a bit nervous, and it was worse when he started worrying over things he probably shouldn’t. Shit, his master probably should just order him to shut up so he’d stop babbling. "And I am so noticing your little diversion and evading the question about the plan. I so am."

But, his master apparently was way too nice - not telling him to shut up. Either that or too stupid. Narrowing his eyes again at Steve, he figured, nah, his little master wasn’t an idiot. Maybe a bit too brash and brave for his own good, but not an imbecile. Steve gave him a small weak smile, stating sarcastically, “Gee, didn’t realize you cared so much, Tony. And we’ve only just met. As for the plan, if all goes well, then all I will need you to do is look pretty in front of my stepfather, and possibly incognito the cameras a bit in the dungeons to muffle our voices as we talk - if we get an audience with the Dragon tonight anyways. Think you can do that?”

Tony flushed right up to the tips of his fey ears. Oh hell, well that definitely got him right in the chest. Swallowing, Tony tried to respond, but nothing came out except a small squeak. Finally, he just flapped his hands around and muttered, “That’s besides the point with the whole caring thing. And there’s no such thing as love at first sight, especially with demons. And yes, it's child's play scrambling sound waves. As for looking pretty.... that's sort of in my job description.”

And if he avoided Steve’s playful knowing gaze, that was for him to know and no one else. "Thank you, Tony. Oh, and by the way, I didn’t say anything about love.” When Tony flushed even hotter, Steve let up on his teasing.

Steve sneezed again before finally the door opened to admit them. The Warlock blew his nose and put his hankie away in one of his jacket pockets before straightening his back, narrowing his gaze, setting a firm line on his lips and marching in to see his stepfather. The demon took note of his master’s sudden change in body language and acted accordingly. He made sure his eyes were down at the ground submissively, head bowed and followed a few feet behind his master as they entered the room. Despite all that, he observed much.

The Red Skull had good taste in furnishings for his office space, however, despite the homey feel of the room, Tony couldn’t help but feel a chill settle in his stomach like a big ball of ice. Though he’d never met the Red Skull, he’d heard all the stories, seen all the after affects of what happened to a demon once the Hydra Master Warlock was through with them. If it weren’t for the fact that his little master was the ward of such an evil horror, he’d have about faced and dragged Steve in the opposite direction like a bat out of hell. 

Steve, ever mindful of the Red Skull’s expectations, made sure to look the part of a soldier, even if he felt more like a doorstop than an actual military man. Warlocks had their own infantry and Steve had wanted to join it at one point in time. However, because of his poor health, the Red Skull had turned down his application the past five times, looking a bit more resigned and pitious with each rejection. Schmidt had offered to have Steve work in the labs or even as a strategist far away from the battalions, but the small Warlock hated that sort of botched up favoritism. 

He already had enough problems dealing with the local Warlock and Witch populace, no need to make it worse. 

Now though, since he had managed to summon an Incubus, perhaps Schmidt might be a bit more inclined to respect Steve, though the Beta wasn’t going to hold his breath. Coming to stand in front of his stepfather’s desk, he noted that the Warlock was looking over a thick, dark spellbook of sorts.

One of enchantments and curses. 

Schmidt looked up and brightened when he spotted his stepson, though when he noticed the demon behind him, his eyebrows shot up in shock. Quickly pushing his surprise away, the Warlock stood and said softly, “You’ve been busy, I see.”

Steve nodded. “Yes, sir. I found out that if I am farther away from the compound, I can concentrate better. So, I tested my theory and managed to summon and bound this Incubus.”

Knowing full well to keep his mouth shut in this instance, Tony remained dutiful and quiet, allowing his little master to work his own kind of magic. Steve might not be that much of a Warlock, but he sure as hell was a quick thinker and knew how to manipulate a person. He’d be thoroughly jealous if pride didn’t kick that out of the window as the game began.

“A low level one?” Schmidt asked, coming around the desk to view the demon shrewdly. “No… this one is almost mid level.” He nodded after a minute. “And you got him to submit to you without a fight?”

Steve nodded. “Yes, it seems that he saw the benefit of having me as a master. I might not be as strong as most Warlocks or Witches my age, but I still have something on the table that is worth bargaining for. Unlike most, I still have my purity. It’s practically priceless to them. And I am a Beta, so I won’t be a brutish master like an Alpha, or a clingy one like an Omega.”

Schmidt looked amused, and Tony had to fight down his blush because damn, Steve was right on the money with that one. Or at least partly. 

The Red Skull assessed Steve for a long moment, before he crossed his arms over his chest. The Warlock was wearing his military uniform, which didn't look much different from a regular American human's Air Force blues. The most noted difference was the Hydra red and black patch on his right breast pocket of his trenchcoat. Schmidt finally mused, “Well done, Steve. And just… out of curiosity, what did you bargain him for in return?”

Steve said with a small smirk, “To help me break an Alpha Dragon. I’ve always wanted one as a pet as you well know. Not only that, if I have a Dragon as a companion, people will finally let me be at peace so I can learn and practice magic at my own pace. And I can only do that if I have an Omega willing demon to give blood in the binding circle. Also, maybe I might be able to get strong enough to finally join the infantry.”

Tony fought really, really hard not to laugh at that one. Steve didn’t need a binding circle to bind a Dragon, nor did he need him to offer up blood. Still, it looked like Schmidt was actually considering the information. Fuck, that meant that the Red Skull actually believed all that shit. Tony wasn’t sure if he should laugh his head off or give the Warlock a toast at being the biggest fool on the face of the planet. 

But, the Red Skull wasn’t a fool. So, what in the hell was going on?

“You’ve been reading up on Dawson’s theory of Binding. That is very dark, even for me, Steve,” Schmidt said, narrowing his gaze. 

“Yea, I know. I just wanted you to be aware how serious I am about this. It’s a Dragon or eternal damnation,” Steve said, his body rigid in his determination. “I am tired of being a heel, sir. I want to make something of myself. I can’t do that if I just be in everyone’s shadow. Please let me do this.”

And Tony definitely was having a bit of a nice sized boner due to all that vindication. Damn, did Steve smell even better when he had his mind set on something he wanted. Schmidt sighed softly and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “You are aware that something like this I cannot help you with - that you will need to do this by yourself with your bound demon and the Dragon?”

“Yes. Besides even if there was a way for others to help, I'd never ask that,” Steve murmured, stating fact, not vying for pity. 

“No, I suppose you wouldn't. In that I wish more of our populace cared as much as you about the good of the whole faction than just on themselves. Perhaps then we might not have as much civil unrest,” Schmidt allowed, a small smirk tilting his normally stern lips. “Even with a selfish request like this you still manage to make it less so.”

“Can't help who I am, sir,” Steve said truthfully.

Schmidt nodded slowly. 

Tony fought hard not to fidget, because seriously, the Red Skull was creeping him out big time. And his scent was weird. He couldn't tell if this guy was an Alpha, Omega, or Beta, and it was throwing his olfactory senses for a loop. Not that it made that big of a difference. The Warlock wasn't all that attractive even with his face painted on over the red.

And yea, he needed to stop thinking about the Red Skull and kinky times.

That was way too gross. Besides, his little master was way more of a catch, and his potential was practically begging to be plucked and shaped.

Tony flushed a bit when his stomach started growling. Shit, this was way too inappropriate a time to get the ‘wanna fuck munchies’. Steve slowly blinked and reached over to rub soothingly at the demon's nape, causing Tony to all but whine at the much needed attention. 

It wasn't much but it helped.

Schmidt watched the exchange dispassionately, still mulling over the whole deal with allowing his Ward to try binding a Dragon. The Red Skull wasn't a fool by any means, and was suspicious something else was at work here, but infuriatingly enough, Steve hadn't given him anything to work with. So, he thought it over for a few more minutes. If he allowed Steve to do this, then the boy might end up a powerful adversary if he ever found out the truth. On the other hand, it could give Schmidt the power he needed to control other dark creatures with having Steve under his beck and call. 

And if Steve failed, well...there were worse things than losing one's Ward. 

In the grand scheme of things, Schmidt figured Steve was like all the others before him. Just a pawn.

So, the Warlock finally made his decision and said, “Very well. As it happens, we have just captured a pretty big Dragon that has been illusive to us for quite some time. He's extremely dangerous and I cannot stress just how much. If you can pull this off, I will allow you to enlist into the infantry.”

Steve barely covered his shock, though some of it must have escaped, for Schmidt smirked in amusement. “You shouldn't be so surprised. Just because I am perhaps over protective of my Ward, of whom I look to as a son, I know determination when I see it. Do me proud, Steve, and you will get rewarded handsomely.” _As will I_. 

Steve swallowed and nodded curtly, recovering enough to be polite and respectful. “Thank you sir.”

“I'll have you escorted down to the dungeons where the Dragon is being kept. You may look him over but only that for tonight. After, you and your demon will be escorted to your rooms after making a stop by the medbay for antibiotics,” Schmidt stated, arching a brow and reaching down to pat the other Warlock on the back. “I want you to get a full couple of days rest before you attempt this feat. If you tried anything tonight you'd keel over.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve said, fighting the urge to push the other man's hand off his shoulder. 

If Tony didn't know any better, he'd probably bite or flame that hand off of Steve. Feeling a strong possessive urge to do things he shouldn't, Tony fought with himself until the Red Skull dismissed them and they were well on their way to the dungeons, being escorted by a flame haired Witch. Once they got to the dungeons, the demon let out a soft rumbling growl and Steve turned and enveloped the creature into a hug.

Their escort rolled her eyes but let them have at it. It's not like she hadn't seen worse in her time here.

Tony buried his nose into his master's neck, breathing in his scent that smelled so good. Steve flushed at the feel of someone nosing around his scent glands but he allowed it. He might not be an Alpha or Omega but that didn't mean that the Incubus didn't affect him. 

Finally pulling away, Steve opted on impulse to kiss the demon chastely on the cheek before turning around and heading into the dungeons. “You're a good demon, Tony.”

Tony was so stunned he nearly gaped like a fool, absently touching where Steve had kissed him as he followed his master. Swallowing carefully, Tony was so shocked that he even forgot to take advantage of the situation and feed from the ripe pheromones in the air. 

Finally he mumbled, “You're delusional, but oh well. I'm so not complaining, though. Just in case you think I am.”

### 

Bucky looked up as the door to his prison lab cell opened. Rumbling out a warning growl, the Alpha Dragon narrowed his slitted ice blue eyes at his new visitors. So far the only ones he had seen were his prior handlers who had managed to lure him in to capture him, and a few psycho doctors who really, really made his scales crawl. When he spotted that the two visitors were, in fact, not creeptastic Zola, he relaxed a smidge. 

But only a smidge. 

He was currently still shirtless, though they hadn’t left him completely bare after bathing him like an overgrown lapdog. Little good that did with the manacles and chains holding both his feet and wrists to a lab table. Every time he moved, the metal not only sent sharp edges digging into his humanoid form’s skin, but also allowed shocks to spark. Zola had already used plenty of electrical volts on him, so he wasn’t as vicious as he could have been.

Still, he almost wondered what else was next. Would they try and break him - finding him useful as good breeding stock? Or would they make him some mindless drone to do their dirty work for them? He had been a fool to come out of hiding, too tempted by the free air on his wings as he flew, being low enough to avoid human piloted planes, but high enough to not be seen in the velvet of the night. Bucky hadn’t been out in so long, he’d started making friends with the bats in the cave he hid in. But, the feel of the breeze on his skin had been too hard to keep away from, and now he was paying for it with his freedom and possibly his life.

Zola hadn’t made him shift yet, but it was only a matter of time before they got ahold of his wings, possibly everything else. 

Bucky growled lowly, trying to hide the fear threatening to escape. He wouldn’t show them his plight. He’d kill them all before they saw any weakness.

Steve looked over the beautiful, if pissed off Dragon. Now that he had been cleaned up by the doctors and mostly sedated, Steve could really look him over in the almost too bright light of the lab room. Swallowing carefully as he looked the creature over, taking in random scars where his shoulder was heavily plated by some sort of metal, to the long, slender chrome arm, and beyond to the expanse of pale but tawny skin. The Dragon was heaving soft huffs, his mouth pulled back in a snarl, showing a glint of fangs. 

Brown hair, now washed and mostly dry, was splayed behind his head almost like some spastic halo, and his wrathful stunning eyes pierced Steve and Tony with visual daggers. Tony bristled a bit under the attention, but when the Dragon rumbled louder, the Incubus went and hid behind Steve, which was an amazing feat, considering how small his little master was.

“Um yea, he looks like he wants to kill us, if not eat us, or both,” Tony whispered softly, causing the Dragon to stop rumbling.

“Well, can you really blame him?” Steve asked, arching a brow at Tony’s antics. “Poor guy looks absolutely terrified. Yea, a little pissed off too, but it’s just a front. I can’t even imagine what it must be like, in his place.”

Bucky balked in shock. Licking his dry, parched lips, the Alpha lost the snarl as he quickly thought of a way to salvage his image. When the small Beta Warlock offered him a concerned, compassionate look - one without pity, Bucky let out a shudder and flopped back onto the table, his eyes suddenly pleading. Hell, if he had to beg, he would so do so. If it got him free, he’d do just about anything at this point. 

The Dragon stretched as far as he could and let out a low whine of pain as his wrists got shocked for his trouble. Bucky didn’t have to fake the tears coming to prickle the corners of his eyes. 

Steve looked sadly at the creature before he whispered, “I don’t know how far you’ve been out of the loop of time, or if you can even understand me, but I just want you to know that I have a plan to get you out of there.”

Buckly blinked and tried his best to look more pitiful, if that was even possible. Whining softly, the Alpha squirmed a bit when Steve advanced a few feet closer to him. Tony blinked and followed his master, absently wondering if this crazy, insane idea was actually going to work. “Master, what are you doing? Psycho Crimson Bonehead told you not to interact with him yet, and it looks to me like that is definitely what you are doing.”

“Tony, be quiet,” Steve said softly, pausing in his advance so he could blow his nose. 

Bucky watched Steve warily, noting that this guy seemed…. Well he seemed awfully harmless. Especially with that nasty cold coming on. If that was, in fact a cold that the poor little Beta had caught. Licking his lips, Bucky squirmed a bit more once the Warlock recovered and started advancing again. Whining low in his throat, he tried to think of a way to communicate with actual words.

Shit, it had been so long since he’d actually said anything to anything, much less anyone.

Finally Steve came to stand a foot away from the bound Dragon, and he whispered, “My name is Steve Rogers. The Incubus behind me is Tony and he’s willing to help you too. I just need you to promise me something in return.”

Tony snorted. “Um, master, not meaning any sort of disrespect to you or anything like that, but how is he going to know to trust you?”

“Because he’s not Zola,” Bucky finally forced out, his voice hoarse from disuse. "And it's not like I have a choice?"

Both Tony and Steve jumped nearly a foot at the sound and the Incubus had to admit, that Dragon had one killer voice that warmed him up in ALL the right places. Lucifer’s malevolent ass cheeks, this creature had a voice like an Alpha that wanted to do all sorts of things to you. In so many different ways. And so many different positions.

Steve couldn’t help but shiver a bit in response as well. If he didn’t feel like utter shit right then, he’d probably feel quite flustered. As it was, he was just tired and a bit crabby. And sniffly.

“That’s right, I am _not_ Zola,” Steve said, with a small smile. “What’s your name? I know they call you the Winter Soldier, but is that your real preferred name?”

“Bucky,” The Dragon offered, still trembling a bit. “My name is Bucky.”

“You know, you kind of look like a Bucky,” Tony mumbled, of to which Steve glowered at him. “Shutting up, scout’s honor.”

Steve didn’t know how much longer he had before his escort returned - or worse, the doctors, but he did know that though this place had round the clock surveillance, at least no one would hear their conversation. Tony, thankfully was masking their voices, so about the only thing they might hear is something absurd like “Here kitty kitty”.

The Warlock said softly, “Bucky, here’s the plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashes of light shocked through the entire grid of not just the dungeon lab building, but the whole citadel and as an oops half of the southern part of New York as well, making everything dark there as well. Tony let out a soft squeak, noting the issue but unable to stop it, and absently reached for Steve’s hand as the Warlock started chanting.
> 
> Tony's touch shocked Steve so badly, being slightly zapped from the demon’s power that he fell onto Bucky hard, chanting broken and unfinished. He felt a sudden burst of power rip through him, like a lid was being ripped apart in his psyche, making doors that were shut opened, giving him a huge power boost that he couldn't contain. The resulting explosion bursting forth from all three creatures leveled the entire building, Steve and the others were well protected by a quick manifesting large, black dragon wing. The debris fell everywhere, caving them in, but once the dust settled, Steve blinked and noticed his lips had been right on Bucky’s the whole time of the cave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how many of y'all that like this story! Thank you so much for your kind words and kudos! I greatly appreciate them and am so not worthy ;_; 
> 
> And, as always, as a thank you, here is another chapter early. I hope you all enjoy it!

### 

3.

 

“Steve, can you hear me?” Blinking a few times, the small Warlock somehow got his brain fog to go away when Tony’s face came into view.

Shit. He was in the med bay. How did he end up here? Groaning softly, his voice coming out all haggard and rusty, Steve asked, “Wha- ha-p-n-d?” Christ, he sounded like a cat who just decided to eat a frog. And then gargled with concrete.

Tony huffed out a soft moody sigh and told him point blank, “I’ll tell you what _happened_ , Master. You passed out _cold_ \- as in not swooning Disney Princess - more like fall to the ground collapsing like your face suddenly weighed a _ton_. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought your head was full of deadweight, because damn, when you fell, you fell fast and hard. It’s a good thing you managed to hit my foot with the back of your head otherwise you might have suffered a concussion.”

Steve rubbed his eyelids, feeling still sort of out of it. He slowly sat up, of which was so not a good idea and collapsed right back down, having one seriously worried Incubus mother henning him with one clawed hand. “Oh, no you don’t, Harry Potter. You are staying right there, in bed where you belong until you have been so medicated, you could fly on magic carpets like fucking _Aladdin_ or his oversized blue genie. You got me?”

“What’s with the Disney references?” Steve managed to rasp out, absently rubbing his stuffy nose. Harry Potter he could understand, since he was in the med bay, which did look sort of like a hospital wing, and he was a Warlock.

“What’s wrong with Disney? I told you, cartoons are my jam. But, that is besides the point. You stubborn jackass, you are way too damned stubborn for your own good. So, to prevent you from otherwise trying to inadvertently hurt yourself again, I am going to keep you here, in this bed, until you get better. So either fall back asleep, eat some hot chicken noodle soup, or drink the goddamned tea the doctor put on your nightstand before I go completely _nuts_.” Tony found himself ranting and babbling, but he couldn’t help it. Steve had nearly scared the underworld out of him, and that was tough to do. 

They were just coming back from seeing Puff the Metal Dragon, and were almost at the med bay when Steve up and passed out. It was like one second he was heading slowly but surely down the hall, and then bam, he was out cold on one of Tony’s feet. The sneakers helped a little but damn. Tony didn’t even had a chance to catch the poor guy. And one thing he definitely noted once he had managed to pick Steve up in his arms was that this tiny Warlock definitely weighed no more than 94 pounds at the most.

Such a friggin featherweight body to house such a beautiful scent and mind. 

“Can I use the restroom at least?” Steve asked, absently snickering hoarsely when he got an evil eye from his servant. 

“I am warning you, so help me, if you scare me like that again, I will make you use a bedpan next time,” Tony rumbled as he helped his charge shakily stand and make their way to the restroom. 

If Steve wasn’t so sick, Tony might have enjoyed being a bit of a peeping tom while the Warlock took a piss, but as it was, he averted his eyes for the most part. After washing his hands, Steve looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. God, he looked awful. Maybe Tony was right.

He just hated being in the med bay. 

It brought back too many unwanted memories. Not only that, but he was always seeming to wind up there more often than most Warlocks or Witches his age. It sucked. He hated the sterile smells, or the bright white walls and starchy feeling sheets. About the only thing that was a plus was that he always managed to get warm on those thick comfortable blankets. That was all.

With a hoarse cough, Steve took the hand offered by Tony and leaned heavily on him to head back to the bed he’d been assigned. Once there, he made sure to drink his herbal tea, eat the soup, which started working immediately, clearing out his sinuses. He then allowed Tony to mother him into a nest of blankets and pillows and murmured softly, “M’sorry, Tony. I just am so used to doing things on my own, you know?”

“Yea, I get it. But, one thing that’s nice about having an Omega Incubus around is that we tend to care for our masters and mistresses. We don’t just feed off of sexual energy.” Tony sighed softly and absently pushed some of Steve’s sweaty hair away from his face, smiling a bit when the Warlock couldn’t help but lean into his touch. People like Steve were hard to come by in this day and age. If Tony wasn’t careful, he might fall for this little guy.

Not that that was a bad thing, afterall.

He was sort of stuck with him until this crazy adventure was done and over with. Perhaps by then Steve might want to keep him around. That would be kind of nice.

The doctor arrived not a few minutes later to administer some serious antibiotics infused with accelerated healing properties and a bit of magic. He calmly told Steve that what he had was of course a cold, and knew the drill, etc. Steve nodded a bit and knocked back the potion, grimacing a bit at the sharp tang. 

After that, it didn’t take long for Steve to curl up and almost fall asleep. As he was starting to drift off, he mumbled, “Cuddle?”

 _Aww._ Well wasn’t that fucking cute? How was this guy real? Tony definitely couldn’t say no to that. So, he curled up in the small bed with Steve, wrapping himself protectively around the Warlock and absently hummed comfortingly. Steve adjusted himself a bit more, and ended up face planting up against Tony’s chest, which was so incredibly warm through his thin borrowed shirt. With a soft, less nasally sigh, Steve fell asleep, feeling safe and protected for once. It was a nice feeling.

Tony absently ran his fingers through Steve’s blonde brown locks, content in being his little master’s body pillow for now.

### 

The following afternoon, Steve woke up refreshed and not sick anymore, though he did have a bad case of morning breath rotten enough to make even Tony cringe. But, the demon seemed to be happy that his little master had not only survived the night, but was completely cured from his battle with the nasty cold, if the Warlock was a bit wobbly on his feet still.

Determined to make good on his plans, the little mastermind dressed in a fresh set of clean clothes, his having been taken and washed during the night. Tony thought about going ahead and wearing the clothes he had on the night before, if only because they were ripe with Steve’s scent, but then he went ahead and surrendered the clothes, figuring it was best not to chance lingering cold germs if he managed to get in another chance at a cuddle session with his master that day.

No need to push Steve’s pathetic immune system.

So, the demon was wearing a black pair of leggings, long sleeved oversized mage shirt with holes in the thumbs (of which he absolutely adored), and a pair of thick fuzzy toe socks, complete with a fresh set of underwear. The clothing had been left behind from Steve a while back when he had stayed at the med bay before. So, though the scent of Steve wasn’t as potent on this set of clothes, Tony was still pretty thrilled.

If Steve wasn’t so obsessed with proving that he wasn’t some withering, dying leaf, he would have definitely appreciated the sight of Tony playing with the edges of his borrowed shirt adorably. He did however, remember to give the demon a kiss on the lips after taking a much needed shower and a good tooth brushing session. 

The demon, though not prepared, made sure to feed from it before his master pulled away. 

“What was that for?” Tony finally asked, as they headed down to the mess hall to get some food in Steve’s stomach.

Steve shrugged, absently putting his hands in his coat pockets. “I dunno. Figured you were too distracted and stressed last night to actually go hunting for pheromones. And you might have or might not have fed from our cuddle session. So, I improvised.”

“So, it was basically a thank you?” Tony assumed.

Steve blushed. “Don’t get used to it.”

Tony would have pressed the matter, because this was just too good of an opportunity, but the demon also valued his life, so he let it drop. No need to distract his master from his objectives. At least not yet. If everything actually worked in a few hours - despite what the Red Skull had said, Steve was adamant about going to try this all today and not tomorrow - then Bucky would be freed and they all could move on with life.

If the Dragon didn’t, you know, end up eating anyone.

Or destroying everything in sight.

Tony was so not thinking about that.

He was _NOT_.

Steve huffed out a soft sigh as he got in line to get food. Despite it being a weekday, and the lunch crowd had already left, there were still a gaggle of Warlocks and Witches eating or getting food. The Warlock was glad it was Tuesday. On Tuesdays, they served breakfast all day long, though he almost was craving a taco, though his favorite blueberry pancakes were on the menu. He felt Tony’s eyes on him as he picked up one of the big plates, helping himself to four big, fluffy pancakes. When he spotted Tony looking longingly at a bacon and sausage omelette, he sighed and picked that up too. Grabbing mugs of hot cocoa, absently handing one to Tony, Steve led the way to an empty table near the far corner of the mess hall where noise was at a minimum. 

Tony sat down, looking at his hot chocolate with a strange, almost lost expression on his face.

“What is it?” Steve asked, a small smile quirking his lips. “Have you not ever had hot cocoa before?”

“No,” Tony said, watching Steve start cutting into his pancakes. “I know what it is though. Just… you know, no one has ever thought to give me any.”

“Seriously? Just because you are a demon doesn’t mean you can’t have food or drink. Granted, the nutritional value might not do much, but still. I know, I’ve read up on all your classes and types. Besides, it’s rude me eating and you eating nothing.” Steve absently handed the perplexed demon a fork and knife. “Eat.” The Warlock motioned towards the omelette.

Tony swallowed a bit carefully around the big urge to hug his master, cry, or laugh and managed to simply sigh and nod. He took up the fork and knife and started watching Steve eat before he used the utensils correctly. Steve grunted in approval at the large smile on the demon’s face after the first bite of omelet was tasted and consumed. The hot chocolate was nearly drained instantly, so the demon had to get up and get another mug before finishing off his omelette.

His master… was definitely something else.

### 

By the time they headed over to the dungeon lab building, it was well into the afternoon, almost on the cusp of evening. The air was still chilly, and it had rained all that morning, and was still pretty cloudy. Thick fog was in the air too, making it a bit hard to see where they were going. They were actually due for some weird arctic weather at the end of the week, of which though Steve liked snow, he wasn’t too keen on being cold. At least he had a cuddly Omega Incubus to keep him warm now.

That thought made the Beta flush a bit, and was almost thankful of the cold.

Once they got inside and were escorted to Bucky’s lab prison cell, they noted that the Dragon hadn’t been harmed since they last had seen them, so that was a plus. Apparently, Zola and the other doctors had been informed by Schmidt to leave the Dragon unspoiled. Steve didn’t have to guess how Zola felt about all that. The mad scientist was definitely one creepy asshole and that was one of the biggest reasons why he’d never consent to working in the labs. 

Bucky still was chained up, but it looked like they had allowed him to use the restroom at least, and he smelled like he’d had another shower. He let out a low whine when Steve and Tony entered the room. Tony was going to kill the lights, the surveillance and every other piece of electrical equipment in the place once things started happening.

In order for this to work, Steve had to make sure that there was no record at all of what was going to happen. This place needed upgrades badly anyways. If anyone suspected anything, they wouldn’t be able to prove that the demon had done it or that it was anything other than the ritual blowing out all the faulty systems. 

Steve advanced towards Bucky and smiled at him, albeit a bit shakily. “You ready for this?”

“No, but what choice do I have?” Bucky muttered honestly. When Steve reached down to touch Bucky’s forehead, the Dragon growled lowly. “Fuck, I don’t even know if this will work.”

“It will,” Steve said, displaying confidence.

Tony shared a nervous and wary look with the Alpha Dragon before Bucky nodded. “Let’s get this over with then.”

“Tony, here’s your cue,” Steve ordered, causing the demon grunt and start hell breaking loose. 

Flashes of light shocked through the entire grid of not just the dungeon lab building, but the whole citadel and as an oops half of the southern part of New York as well, making everything dark there as well. Tony let out a soft squeak, noting the issue but unable to stop it, and absently reached for Steve’s hand as the Warlock started chanting.

Tony's touch shocked Steve so badly, being slightly zapped from the demon’s power that he fell onto Bucky hard, chanting broken and unfinished. He felt a sudden burst of power rip through him, like a lid was being ripped apart in his psyche, making doors that were shut opened, giving him a huge power boost that he couldn't contain. The resulting explosion bursting forth from all three creatures leveled the entire building, Steve and the others were well protected by a quick manifesting large, black dragon wing. The debris fell everywhere, caving them in, but once the dust settled, Steve blinked and noticed his lips had been right on Bucky’s the whole time of the cave in.

Bucky looked at him in awe, whispering, “Steve? I thought you were smaller.”

Steve coughed and looked down at himself, noting that his clothes had suddenly either shrunk on him and split in places, or he had just grown half a foot taller and muscled out like some sort of beefcake with a fucking dorito torso. Licking his lips and pulling away, he shivered a bit as he felt two thick bond strands connecting his soul with both Tony and Bucky.

Shit. 

He was now mated to them both.

And apparently he was now an Alpha.

Tony was practically clinging to Steve’s back like a leech, whimpering a bit. The poor demon’s body had been ripped into full transformation Incubus mode, so his wings had split out of his back, as his tail and horns manifesting. His eyes were crimson now as well. Steve reached over and tugged the demon around so he could look him over, the three of them still being supported and protected by Bucky’s wing. 

“I guess, I got bigger,” Steve mused idly. “But, that’s not all that’s happened.”

“No, it’s not,” Tony mumbled, finally looking over at Bucky and swallowing. “We three are… We are….”

“Mates now, and Steve is now an Alpha,” Bucky finished for him, feeling an odd sense washing over him, making him feel overprotective of the Omega for some reason. Knowing it was probably the new, vibrant bond, he went with the flow and reached over with his now free metal hand and rubbed the demon’s back soothingly.

“Well shit,” Tony said, leaning in to Bucky’s touch.

“Shit is right,” Steve agreed, and Bucky grunted as well.

“Can I get a hamburger or a hot dog or forty?” Bucky asked absently. “I’m hungry.”

### 

Hours later, after they managed to get out of the rubble of what was left of the prison lab, they noted that no one had been killed or seriously injured. Bucky had scowled at the fact that Zola only got a small scratch on his oversized forehead. Steve made sure to help get some people trapped out from under the debris, and in doing so, his new mates followed his example, though with less vigor. 

Steve then found where Schmidt was currently, the Red Skull absently flicking boulders away with his powers. 

When Schmidt saw him, he grew surprised, and then understanding dawned on him. Steve almost felt like he was going to be punished for all this, but was a bit shocked and even a bit creeped out when his stepfather ended up hugging him hard. Swallowing back the urge to push the Warlock away, Steve absently and awkwardly patted the other’s back. 

“I am glad you were not hurt in the blast. And look at you! You are now Alpha! And have grown much,” Schmidt exclaimed, pulling away to look his ward over. After a few moments, he looked beyond him to spy Tony and Bucky standing not far away, the both of them once again more humanoid than their beast forms. “You neglected my instructions, however. There must be a good reason?”

“Not really, sir. Just wanted it done and over with. If I would have known the building would have collapsed, I would have moved us all somewhere safer and without as much collateral damage possibilities,” Steve admitted, opting for the truth in this.

Schmidt let out a resigned sigh and looked over what was once left of his prison building. “Well, at least no one was hurt badly and there were no deaths. And you survived and are now bonded to a formidable Dragon, not just your Incubus. The blast not only caused this, however, but also managed to knock out the entire southern half of New York’s power grids. Your Dragon must be powerful, as your Incubus.”

Tony wanted to fidget. Oh man, did he ever. That or grovel at Steve’s feet and apologize. But, he managed not to, and Bucky ended up heading over to where he was, leaning in to whisper, “Calm yourself. You didn’t know. If you had of, makes no difference.”

“Easy for you to say,” Tony whispered softly.

“I’m just sayin’, that it could have gone way worse,” Bucky said, reaching over to pat the smaller creature on the head. 

Tony let out a soft sigh, put his big demon pants on, and went to follow his master once Steve was done talking with the Red Skull. Bucky waited until they were inside the barracks before he up and pushed Steve up against a wall and kissed him hard.

Steve let out an ‘oof’ followed by a soft growl as he responded to being manhandled - or in this case, Dragon handled. Bucky pulled away after a long moment and purred softly, blue slitted eyes glittering in the darkness, “You do something stupid like that again, I’ll kill you.”

“Oh I get it, you are ok giving him a kiss, but hell if you give the actual perpetrator a kiss! Dude, I am the one who fucked all shit up by bringing the whole building down on our asses and mfph-” Tony’s tirade was cut off by being suddenly thoroughly kissed by the Dragon.

Oh hell yes. This was nice. 

Rude but… nice.

Tony nearly turned into a puddle of orgasmic goop when Bucky practically ate his tongue and nipped at his lips. When the Alpha Dragon rumbled softly and pulled away, giving the stunned and horned out Incubus a small smug smile, Steve let out a soft huff of laughter. 

“That’s one way of shutting him up,” Steve admitted dryly as the three of them headed up the stairs towards the Warlock’s apartment. The Warlock absently decided to try something and willed a small ball of light to form in his right hand as they moved. The ease in which he was able to successfully do so made the Warlock both happy and also angry.

He was happy to finally have these abilities that he had struggled with for so long.

But, by Lucifer, he was pissed.

He knew now why he had been practically drained of magic all his life.

The Red Skull had figured out a way to drain it, and use it to advance his own power. Steve was sure of it. 

“And Tony, it wasn’t just you doing all that bringing the house down thing. I brought it down when the block on my magic finally was destroyed by our bonding. So, don’t beat yourself up so much,” Steve suggested, causing Tony to gape in shock.

Bucky grunted and muttered to Tony, “See?”

Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Yea, alright. Fine. You both win. But, Steve, we gotta talk about this.”

“We will, just not now. I got my orders from the Red Skull. And they just so happen to coincide with my original plan. For now, we will play his way. And then after, he’ll wish he’d never been born,” Steve said coldly, reaching his room and absently unlocking the door and pushing it open with his powers. "Oh and Bucky, I'll make sure you get some food before we leave."

Bucky and Tony shared an impressed look, both simultaneously thinking that there was no way in hell that they would ever want to be on Steve’s bad side. Ever.

### 

“Be careful that you don’t squeeze the stuffy too hard, Bucky, or Nat will seriously wail on your fucking ass. That is the personal belonging that she haunts so think of it like someone pinching your ear too hard,” Steve advised, warily looking at the Dragon currently holding the stuffed bear almost like he wanted to claim it as his own.

What a big old softie. 

Tony was sniffing around Steve’s room like he was a bloodhound searching for frogs. The Incubus let out a squeak when he accidentally bumped into Steve’s potions table. “Oh shit, sorry master. Jesus fucking Sherlock tonsils, you got enough stuff crammed in this little shed you call a home?”

Steve shrugged. “It was either that or have a potential roommate murder me in my sleep.”

“Good point.” Tony crossed his arms and was about to comment more when suddenly Bucky nearly dropped the stuffed teddy as he got himself zapped.

“What the hell?” Bucky mused, staring down at the bear in confusion.

If Steve wasn’t currently packing, he would have taken Natasha’s bear from Bucky. As it was, he just threw over his shoulder, “Nat stop being a primadonna and meet my new husbands.”

“HusBaND?!” Tony squeaked.

Bucky arched a brow. “Well, technically we did become mates accidentally, so yea, I can see that.”

“Thank you, my sweet little Winter Boo Bear,” Steve cooed absently, reaching over to rub the other Alpha’s shoulder comfortingly. Strange how this all seemed so natural to him. It was like a huge cloud had lifted from his magic, not just his eyes. 

Tony shared a look with Bucky before the Dragon growled, “Don’t you start. If you do, I’ll pin you to a Banshee bolthole upside down”

Tony blinked in outrage, but then he noted just how steely those blue eyes looked, and he bit his tongue. No need to agitate the Dragon when he was already in a mood.

“NAT!” Steve suddenly hollered, causing both Dragon and Incubus to wince.

“Good morning to you too, Steve,” Nat said, absently appearing in front of Steve, hovering and pretending to read over one of the Warlock’s spellbooks. “You look much bigger than you did yesterday. I take it, your plan worked?”

“Worked a little too much,” Steve muttered. He looked at his pack and noted that everything of value was there except the bear, of which he finally took off of Bucky’s hands, making the Dragon look like someone had just kicked his puppy. 

The newly minted Alpha figured he’d best buy Bucky a new stuffy to call his own soon, otherwise Nat might have an issue fighting over her toy. Steve leaned in to ruffle the Dragon’s hair, causing him to huff out a calmer sigh before he looked over at Nat and offered, “It’s been a long night. I’ll explain on the way to the Warlock Hydra Infantry Checkpoint. I’m now enlisted.” 

“Oh goody. I’ve always wanted to see fellow ghosts newly minted from the battlefield,” Nat stated with a slightly creepy smirk on her normally doll like face. Nat was a beautiful ghost, her having been killed in action during her prime. Steve had seen her picture, so he knew her hair was red and shoulder length, her skin fair, and body lithe and petite for an Alpha. Though her body was see through as a ghost and she couldn’t hold a fully solid form yet, she was still quite lovely.

Her prior amusement before Steve had become friends with her was tormenting college age Warlocks and Witches by tempting them and then pranking them. Steve definitely was glad he wasn’t her enemy. 

Nat looked over the two new mates of Steve’s and she whistled shrilly. “Well, you definitely know how to pick them, Steve.”

“I like her,” Tony whispered to Bucky as they followed their master turned mate and local friendly ghost out of the apartment. 

Bucky just grunted, but Tony spotted the small smirk on his face that let him know he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See? We are with you, Stevie. Until the end of the line, pal,” Bucky said, flushing a bit when the newly minted Alpha smiled a bit at that. 
> 
> “Until the end of the line, it is,” Steve said, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.
> 
> Yea, it sucked, as Nat had said, about being betrayed. But, at the same time, it could always have been worse. At least he had two new mates that supported him, not just a ghost best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, you guys are amazing! I can't believe the awesome feedback on this! Thank you for all of your kudos and comments, of which definitely help inspire me to write faster and get more ideas. So please keep them coming ;_; I am so not worthy! There were a few comments about the prior chapter when it came to the plan and what actually happened to cause the boys to end up in the situation that they are - and also if Steve was going to have a meltdown. This chapter hopefully answers those questions for you! Also, since there was a bit of confusion on a scene in the previous chapter, I went back and explained a few things there as well. It just made the fight scene make more sense, that's all. Otherwise, Steve explains things in this chapter, and the boys turn up the heat! Hope you all enjoy!

### 

4.

 

After heading to the mess hall to get Bucky some food - of which he wolfed down a LOT of, definitely not picky with free food, Steve and the others hopped into the back of a large military truck and idly waited for to start their trip to the Warlock Hydra Infantry Checkpoint. They had some time to chill since the place was located in Washington, DC. They were luckily the only ones going besides two others. One was a lithe African American Falcon shape-shifter Beta Warlock driver named Sam, who warily regarded the group with an air of someone not getting paid enough for this shit.

The other one was a backup archer mage named Clint, of whom was late in arriving. Sam waited for the pale, deaf, but no less dangerous brunette Omega for a while, and sighed deeply in relief when the Warlock showed up. “Took you long enough.”

Clint was in the process of putting in his hearing aids and rolled his eyes. In all honesty, Clint would have been able to get his hearing fixed, but the Omega had a higher fear of doctors than most. Plus, it wasn’t like he could afford to pay for what his shitty medical insurance couldn’t. It would have all been covered if Clint had received his hearing loss due to being on the battlefield. As it was, he had the damage done years before he enlisted in the Warlock service. 

It sucked, but he dealt with it. He turned to flash a curious blue eyed look at the rest of the troop and flashed them a smile before buckling up. “Nice to see the old Red Bastard finally let you join the party, Rogers.”

Steve huffed out a sigh and nodded. “Yea, only took me doing a bad ritual gone wrong, for me to consequently grow half a foot, and get a secondary gender change into becoming an Alpha from a Beta in order for him to finally give up.” He saw no reason to keep that truth from the other two. It’s not like they would go flying off the handle with what would soon be common knowledge. Besides, Clint and Sam were some of the few Warlocks that hadn’t ever bothered him in school, nor in his young adult life so far.

So, until the two did something to change his opinion of them, he’d be civil. 

“Well, you certainly look less on your deathbed, that’s for sure, so I guess the old man had a point. That, and you are one hell of a stubborn guy, so even if you hadn’t have done all those things, he would have had to let you loose at some point,” Clint admitted, before he settled in completely in the front seat of the truck. “Enjoy the trip, gentlemen and lady ghost. Don’t get too comfortable though. These trucks aren’t made for joy rides.”

“You never told me Clint was a charmer,” Nat whispered softly to Steve once Tony set a protective bubble around them, muting their voices to Clint and Sam. They still had to be careful though. Steve knew that Clint could read lips if he put his mind to it, so he made sure he was facing away from the Omega and had a hand up covering his mouth as a precaution. He might not mind Clint and Sam to a certain extent in letting them know certain information, but Steve didn’t trust them as far as he could throw them just yet. They were, like him, employed by the Red Skull, afterall. 

And Steve wasn’t one to drag down other people or make them have no choice but to turn on their employer and risk everything if he could help it. No, this whole deal with the Red Skull was personal. He’d only ask for help if he absolutely had to.

Now that he had an Alpha Dragon and an Omega Incubus, plus a ghost on his side, he could afford to relax just a smidge. “Doesn’t really matter, does it?” Steve asked simply, running a hand through his hair.

“I guess not,” Nat said, absently popping a squat across from Steve. Both Bucky and Tony were sidled up on either side of the new Alpha, and on impulse, the Incubus flared his wings a bit to give them even more privacy. Nat nudged Steve with one of her transparent feet, strong enough in this instance to be solid enough for the Warlock to feel it. “So spill. Tell me what happened, and why you seem so angry.”

With a deep, resigned sigh, Steve rubbed his face and looked down at his hands. Now that Tony was blocking Sam and Clint from looking or listening in, he felt he could just go ahead and start from the beginning.

“The plan, as you know, was simple. I managed to summon an Incubus, and I wasn’t sure if that was going to be enough, Nat, so I spotted this big, Alpha Dragon being taken into captivity, and a different plan began to form,” Steve admitted. Then he explained, “Even that was supposed to be pretty easy to handle, getting Bucky on my side. I could barter for his freedom, and in turn, get him to help me obtain the Avengers scroll.”

Bucky and Tony listened, quietly observing the new Alpha, knowing not to interject until Steve was fully done with what he had to say. Natasha was silent, though she nodded in understanding. Steve let out a soft huff. “You know I am good, really good at memorizing spells that aren’t that difficult. I thought that if I could use a channeling spell and borrow some of Tony’s power, I could utilize it and free Bucky and also put a small mark on him to fake a bonding so people would leave us alone. I didn’t realize that nothing in my life can ever be that simple.

“I had told the Red Skull that I would be doing a much darker ritual - one that would bind the three of us together using Tony’s blood. That sort of thing is way more dangerous to attempt and could have cost me my soul. It was the only way to trick the Red Skull into thinking that it was an all or nothing deal. I know Schmidt. He, above all else, admires self sacrifice because he cannot do it himself. As much as he preaches about giving yourself into a cause, Schmidt is a hypocrite and cannot fully submerge himself into sacrificing himself for a greater good. So, he accepted and was going to allow me to attempt the ritual.” Steve let out a soft laugh. “I got sick and so he wanted me to lay low and get better for the next few days, but I couldn’t risk waiting that long. What if Bucky somehow got hurt or worse by Zola? You know as well as I do how much of a bastard he is. Besides, the antibiotics and good night sleep at the med bay kicked the cold out of my system a whole lot faster than planned, so I figured why not? If Bucky had said no to the plan, then things would have ended out differently.”

“That’s why you didn’t come home last night,” Nat mused, before quieting.

“Yea. So, late this afternoon, I took Tony with me to the prison lab to meet with Bucky. Luckily he didn’t seem worse for wear, just wanting to be out of there. Can’t really blame him on that. The ritual to siphon off a fraction of Tony’s power was going to happen as soon as Tony fried all of the prison’s electrical systems. I was supposed to act like a conduit to his power and amplify it with my own small power to be enough to break the bonds on Bucky. That way it would be harder to trace what had actually happened once Bucky was free. If I had just let Tony break Bucky out, then they would have known and came after the Incubus to either send him back home, and punish me, or worse, destroy him.” Steve started trembling a bit as he continued observing his stronger hands placed on knees he still hadn’t had time to fully adjust to. In all honesty, he was waiting for the inner turmoil to break up inside him and spill through the cracks. 

He’d been surprised that he hadn’t acted more like a wobbly fawn in his new body, but perhaps that was due to shock and adrenaline, his body going through mechanical motions to help save people that were trapped, etc. Steve was sure once the shock wore off, he’d start having one hell of an existential crisis. But, for now, he could hold it off and get done explaining himself. 

“Everything was going according to plan, I had my hand on Bucky’s forehead and was starting the chants, and even Tony was starting to do his part, but apparently the Incubus doesn’t know his own strength,” Steve said, of which caused the Incubus to start fidgeting guiltily. “I am not blaming you Tony. You’d barely been out of the underworld for less than a day, and hadn’t gotten used to the magical fields here. The ley lines are very thick in this area and probably had your powers amplified. I should have thought about all the variables before going gungho and pushing through this ritual. But, oh well.”

Tony nodded and swallowed carefully, relaxing when Steve reached out and took his hand comfortingly. 

“Tony accidentally took out not just the prison’s electrical systems, but also the whole Warlock Citadel’s and the southern half of New York’s,” Steve said, causing Nat to look at the Incubus with an appraising look. The demon flushed a bit under the scrutiny, but kept silent. Steve went on, “He panicked, as anyone smart would, and reached out to grab my hand, get my attention, but I was right in the middle of ritual, so not paying attention on my surroundings. Something happened when he touched me. It was like some of his power shocked me, and forced me to stop the ritual in mid speech, which is dangerous. But, what happened next, I can scarce explain it. It felt like half of my mind that had been asleep all these years suddenly woke up. Doors were ripped open, and something broke inside of me, allowing a surge of power to surge through. It latched on to Tony, and because my hand and-” Steve blushed. “My lips were on Bucky, it latched on to him too. I think that’s when we soul bonded. In that instance, I think that all of our powers were linked together and blew outward, causing the collapse of the prison. Bucky was lucid enough to protect us from the debris, his wing manifesting right above us.”

Bucky sighed softly and preened slightly when Nat looked over at him, intrigued. 

“And, after that, I became an Alpha. It was like my magic had been locked up and secretly siphoned from in small amounts periodically. Once it was free, I could feel it. I could feel the foreign touches on my magic, the small scars. But, it really didn’t come home to me until after I was inside the barracks, after helping get people out from the rubble and getting new orders from the Red Skull.” At this, Steve withdrew from Tony’s hand and started clenching his own fists as he ground out, “I think… when I started using my own powers, finding them not just easy to use, but also damaged in several different ways, I realized. That magical signature on mine… that was foreign was the Red Skull’s. He… he might have not bound my powers - I don’t really know. But, one thing I do know, is that he’s the reason why I haven’t been able to break the seal before. The Red Skull has been siphoning off my store of power a little at a time ever since before my father died and he married my mother. I think… I think he’s the one who killed my parents. Both of them. But, I need to find out how and why. I need to know for sure.”

Bucky absently reached up and started rubbing Steve’s back soothingly. “Well, we’ll help you get that far and beyond, if you want us to. And if the Red Skull is in fact the one who did all that to you, then there is hell to pay.”

“Oh you bet there is,” Tony piped up, scowling thoughtfully. 

Nat was silent for a long few moments, thinking everything over before she sighed softly and took hold of one of Steve’s hands into her translucent ones. “Betrayal sucks. But, for what it’s worth, I’m on your side, Steve. Whatever you need me to do, just say the word, and I’ll do it.”

“Thanks,” Steve said quietly, finding his body relax under the gentle, but firm support of his group. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Stevie, the Red Skull has been the single reason why I am the last of my kind. We were an endangered species before, but after he came into power, one by one, he killed us all. So, what I’m saying is that I get at least a little bit of how you are feeling,” Bucky said, letting out a soft rumble when Steve looked at him in horrified understanding. “If push comes to shove, I think every single one of us, perhaps even his own followers, has cause to hate the Red Skull.”

“Either that or they are as much of an uncaring asshole as he is,” Tony muttered, reaching over to pat Steve on the knee. “But, Bucky’s right. The underworld absolutely hates the Red Bowzer Creeptastic Horror of the Century. Not one of us admire him at all. And you know, you just KNOW that someone is horrible when even DEMONS don’t like or respect them. There is such a thing as being too evil, even for us.”

Natasha said simply, “He might not have personally killed me, but he’s hurt ones I care about, so I feel you.”

“See? We are with you, Stevie. Until the end of the line, pal,” Bucky said, flushing a bit when the newly minted Alpha smiled a bit at that. 

“Until the end of the line, it is,” Steve said, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Yea, it sucked, as Nat had said, about being betrayed. But, at the same time, it could always have been worse. At least he had two new mates that supported him, not just a ghost best friend.

### 

It didn’t really hit Steve, his existential crisis, until they arrived at the Checkpoint, got into a private suite and got the Alpha, not just his solid companions fitted for military clothing. When he looked in the mirror, he hardly recognized himself. He looked every inch an Alpha soldier, and he blushed through the whole fitting session, despite the fact that there was nothing to be ashamed about. 

Steve had always been a private person, and most Warlocks and Witches believed him to be a total prude, but he couldn’t help it. All his life he’d been picked on, or had doctors fuss over him left and right. Now that he had a pretty hot body that could probably bench press a fucking Minotaur, Steve couldn’t help but feel way overwhelmed. He trembled like a scared and timid lamb, but he managed to get through the fitting session before going into a huge ass panic attack.

Tony was there to help him through it, gently breathing with him, rubbing his back, and crooning softly, while Bucky was pacing the room, warring with himself on whether or not he needed to go punch or murder something or stay and be supportive to his new mate. Nat had vanished as soon as they had settled in their new quarters, which on the Red Skull’s instruction, was a private room and bath. Most military men and women had to bunk with a roommate, like at the Citadel. Steve was too bogged down with stress to even think about the consequences of that.

Then again, Steve was now mated to two creatures, so he probably wouldn’t qualify to even have another roomie. 

After Steve calmed a bit, his face pressed into Tony’s scent glands below one ear, he flushed and tried to pull away, despite feeling so comfortable now. Tony grumbled in agitation and muttered, “Stay put.”

Steve huffed a sigh, and obeyed, absently nosing around and scenting the Omega’s glands thoroughly, though gently. Tony let out a soft whine, but quieted when he caught Bucky’s knowing eye. The Alpha Dragon now had on clothes that actually fit him in all the right places, and allowed him maximum movement. There were even slits in the back just in case he needed to do a half shift in battle. The black material was made to magically form into extra armor when he fully transformed into a Dragon, and Tony had to admit, the Alpha looked very mouthwatering. 

His metal arm had been oiled, looked over and given a few tweaks too, of which caused him to hiss and growl warningly as he went through it. But, he never once attacked the people instructed to help him, despite wanting to take another bath after being touched by them. Finally scenting that Steve was calming down more, the Alpha plopped down on the other side of Tony and reached over to brush hair away from the other Alpha’s face. 

Steve looked a bit blissed out, no doubt due to Tony’s calming scent, though he did lean into Bucky’s touch. After a few moments, Steve whispered, “Thank you. Both of you.”

“Yea, well, it had to happen sooner or later. At least it wasn’t out on the battlefield,” Tony murmured, absently giving the Alpha a quick nuzzle and peck on the lips as he allowed him to withdraw. “You’ve had a busy day.”

“Haven’t we all?” Bucky leaned in and gave Steve a peck on the lips, much to Tony’s amusement. 

Steve huffed out a soft sigh and allowed the attention. He couldn’t believe he would enjoy this sort of thing. Yea, he was touch starved, but most days he was happy to not have any physical contact with anyone, not even Nat. But, this was kind of nice. He could definitely grow to like this. Like it a lot. 

“Just… It’s just going to take some getting used to, that’s all,” Steve admitted. Feeling quite the boner forming, Steve moved slightly in adjustment. God, his libido sure had skyrocketed since becoming an Alpha. But, that was to be expected, he supposed. Never one to ever feel inadequate in that area of his anatomy (he had always had a pretty nice sized cock even if the rest of him had been tiny), Steve couldn’t help but laugh internally at the irony that out of all of his changes that he had dealt with in the past half a day or so, the increase in libido definitely wasn’t one that surprised him. 

His two mates seemed to take in his change in scent, for both suddenly looked like hungry beasts, their eyes dilated and faces flushed. Swallowing a bit as the tension rose dramatically, Steve whispered, “Definitely getting used to.”

“Well, if you need us to help you get used to… that, we can definitely help. Or Bucky can, and I’ll watch and feed or whatever,” Tony babbled, flushing brighter when both Alphas looked at him with amusement. “What? It’s free real estate territory. We are all mates here as long as everyone is consenting and yea….”

Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve on the neck, pulling back to whisper, “Tony told me you are a virgin still. Dragons can’t tell like demons can. Is it true?”

Steve flushed so much he felt like a firecracker had gone off on his face. Swallowing, he shrugged and admitted, “Yea, so? Not a big deal or anything. Not like anyone cared about me in that sort of way.”

“Oh, sweetheart, it is a very big deal, and we are going to take extra special care of you, whenever you are ready for that sort of thing,” Bucky purred, leaning in to nibble on Steve’s ear, drawing out a hiss from the new Alpha. 

Lucifer’s balls, who would have thought that his ears would be so sensitive? Steve rasped out, “I’ll be sure… I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

Tony’s eyes flashed red as he enjoyed the scene before him, feeding off of the ripe tension filtering the room like a thick, sensuous blanket. Letting out a soft growl, Tony tugged Steve to him for a searing hot kiss, content to have just this.

For now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he knew what he was doing, Steve reached out, grabbing some of Bucky's hair and yanking hard, before smashing the other Alpha's mouth against his so hard their teeth clacked.The soft growling whine of surprise was satisfying to Steve as he proceeded to dominate Bucky's mouth like someone possessed, arousal shooting off in all directions in his body.
> 
> “Oh fucking Hell, that's hot,” Tony hissed out, absently licking his lips.
> 
> Steve fucked Bucky's mouth heatedly, his tongue delving into the Dragon's mouth before he bit down and tugged on Bucky's lower lip. Bucky soon got over his shock and after a failed attempt to gain some ground on Steve's kiss, he submitted with a moaning whine, shuddering as lust flamed up within him.
> 
> And then Steve suddenly froze, and drew up on himself and keened, pulling away from Bucky, bliss washing over him and hitting him so hard he nearly passed out. Bucky panted, showing a bit of fang as he tried to calm down.
> 
> “Steve...shit,” Tony breathed, mind totally blown. He absently asked Bucky, “Did he….”
> 
> “Yea, he did,” Bucky rasped huskily.
> 
> “From just a….”
> 
> “Yea….”
> 
> “Fuck….”
> 
> “I want to….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjewajfoewfj thank you all! I am continuing to be so incredibly amazed at how many people are so supportive of this fic! Thank you so much! Sorry this chapter didn't get out until today, I was busy doing some insurance studying and also discovered another stuckony AU, so I had to get Underground Misfit's first chapter out yesterday. This chapter, is essentially pure sexytimes. Just warning y'all. So, for those of you who don't like that sort of thing, feel free to skip the WHOLE goddamn chapter. Otherwise, those of you who want the dip into the gutter train and dumpster fire, enjoy the hot, steamy, kinky, and orgasmic joy ride.

### 

5.

 

That night, after dinner, Steve and the others returned to their dorm, bent on discussing a few things in private. Orientation was tomorrow, which would be followed by Infantry Level One testing. It would be then that Steve would find out just how much his powers had “grown”, and then he'd be put into a training schedule based on his Warlock abilities. Steve was curious to find out which Warlock or Witch Squad Leader he'd be assigned to shadow in training. Regardless of who they ended up putting him with, the Alpha would have his mates with him the entire time. At least until physical bonding was complete. 

Steve flushed at that, not really wanting to think about that particular step that he might eventually take with his mates. At least here, the Hydra Infantry policy about consummating bonds, etc were lenient. Meaning he could fuck or be fucked by his mates tomorrow or a century from now. It didn't matter. A mate had the same rights as any military spouse, regardless of their designation, sex, or strength. 

However, Steve's were unique in the fact that they were battle useful. So, unlike a lot of military spouses, Tony and Bucky would be joining him on the battlefield. Nat, since she was a ghost, was able to join them or go wherever she pleased, just as long as her anchoring item - the stuffed bear in her case - stayed unharmed. If it was damaged, she could be weakened considerably.

Steve huffed out a deep sigh as he say down near the window, Nat once again fading into the nether to visit the graveyard nearby. Absently he watched Bucky and Tony glower at the bunk beds on the other side of the room. With a loud growl of annoyance, Bucky decided to improvise by easily dismantling it, breathing out a puff of icy smoke the entire time. Now, Steve and his mates had one large king sized bed instead of barely big enough twin bunk-bed.

The Warlock would have protested, but Steve was way too lost in thought to do much more than arch a brow quizzically at the Alpha Dragon's moody antics. Tony had taken one look at the Dragon's change in demeanor and proceeded to vacate into the bathroom, looking and sniffing for clean sheets and bedding. Once found, the Omega Incubus let out a happy whoop before coming back into the room, arms laden down with fluffy nest material.

Bucky finished clearing the debris of broken metal, absently throwing it under the bed to get it out of the way. He then stepped back, feeling a bit awkward looking at Tony, not sure if the Omega wanted or needed his help. The Incubus absently handed him a few pillows to start putting pillow cases on. Then he spotted Steve still pondering something insanely important, the new Alpha's eyes far away and distant.

“Hey Steve McBroodypants, wanna help?” Tony took one pillow and threw it at the Alpha. Steve caught it in midair like it was the easiest thing to do, but his attention snapped back to the present. 

He looked at Tony apologetically. “Sorry, Tony. Just thinking.”

“Well, stop thinking for a few minutes so I can get the nest made, so all of us can get some sleep at some point tonight,” Tony advised, throwing some sheets on to the bed. He wrinkled his nose at the dull grey green color, but figured at least it wasn't mustard colored.

Steve finally noted the large put together bed and flushed. Swallowing a bit, he regarded Bucky, who was trying hard not to chuckle at the Omega's dramatics. Sighing deeply, Steve figured he'd let this slide. There were worse battles. If both Bucky and Tony wanted one bunk where they could cuddle at night with him, then so be it. 

Fluffing the pillow in his hands a bit, Steve made quick work of putting on a pillow case before handing it yo Tony to put it where he wanted it. Once the nest was made, thick blankets piled with pillows, Tony stepped back and beamed, satisfied.

Then the Omega rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips when Bucky up and flopped onto the bed, absently rubbing his face on a few pillows. “Stop that, you heathen. You are messing up our nest.”

Bucky huffed in amusement and yawned tiredly, but flopped over onto his back, scooting to the side so there was room for his mates. “Tired. Plus the laundry soap hurt my nose.”

Steve shared a look with Tony and fought to hide a smile. The Omega again rolled his eyes, but this time he did it so far back that he wondered if his eyes would get stuck. “Ok, _fine_ , Mr. Bloodhound.” 

Bucky rumbled dangerously before he suddenly sat up, grabbed the Incubus and tackled him to the bed in the span of a second, chuckling when the demon squeaked. Thoroughly entertained now, Steve rubbed his face and got on to the bed as well, stretching out at Tony and Bucky's side. 

Tony struggled for a minute before he growled warningly, eyes flashing red. “Brute,” Tony said when the Alpha pinning him to the bed just gave him the biggest Cheshire cat smile on the planet.

Feeling the strangest urge to flop around and bury his face into the bedding to add his scent to Bucky and Tony's, Steve pushed the instinct away. Instead, he rumbled deep in his throat when Bucky's blue eyes started glowing in response to Tony's challenge. Sudden, intense lust and arousal speared through Steve and he let out a shaky sigh.

Before he knew what he was doing, Steve reached out, grabbing some of Bucky's hair and yanking hard, before smashing the other Alpha's mouth against his so hard their teeth clacked.The soft growling whine of surprise was satisfying to Steve as he proceeded to dominate Bucky's mouth like someone possessed, arousal shooting off in all directions in his body.

“Oh fucking _Hell_ , that's hot,” Tony hissed out, absently licking his lips. 

Steve fucked Bucky's mouth heatedly, his tongue delving into the Dragon's mouth before he bit down and tugged on Bucky's lower lip. Bucky soon got over his shock and after a failed attempt to gain some ground on Steve's kiss, he submitted with a moaning whine, shuddering as lust flamed up within him. 

And then Steve suddenly froze, and drew up on himself and keened, pulling away from Bucky, bliss washing over him and hitting him so hard he nearly passed out. Bucky panted, showing a bit of fang as he tried to calm down.

“Steve...shit,” Tony breathed, mind totally blown. He absently asked Bucky, “Did he….”

“Yea, he _did_ ,” Bucky rasped huskily.

“From just a….”

“Yea….”

“Fuck….”

“I _want_ to….”

Steve panted, flushed and still feeling tingles all over him. His crotch was damp and soon he'd start feeling disgusting but it's not like he'd planned on spontaneous orgasms. Jesus, that was intense. Absently, he noted Bucky was suddenly looking predatory and he felt his cock twitch in response. He didn't know Tony was moving, released from Bucky's grip, until he had the Incubus nuzzling his crotch.

“Tony….” He gasped out, reaching down to grip the Omega's long hair gently for purchase.

“I know, master. You said no sex but...can I just _breathe_ it in? You smell so good and I'm so _hungry_ …..”

Well, how was he to resist when Tony looked up at him with such beautiful needy eyes? Steve licked his lips and reached down to unzip his fly, swallowing thickly. “You...you know when I said no sex...I meant at _that_ time.”

“What do you want, master?” Tony asked, a hopeful look washing over his face.

“It means he wants you to clean him up using that pretty tongue of yours, Tony,” Bucky purred, moving a bit to where he was situated behind Steve to help brace the other Alpha. “Am I right, Stevie?”

Steve bit his lower lip until it bled before he whispered, “Yes.”

Bucky reached up and stroked the sensitive hairs at the base of Steve's neck and was prepared when the Alpha suddenly threw his head back and moaned erotically in pleasure. “Oh Stevie, you are so fucking beautiful. And all ours,” Bucky crooned, leaning in to capture Steve's mouth, enjoying the taste of blood.

Tony, stroked Steve's cock gently, knowing the Alpha was still oversensitive. He tugged it out of Steve's wet briefs before leaning in to nuzzle the soft, velvety skin over steel. Apparently Steve was not just well endowed but he had no recovery period. That turned on the Incubus like to other.

Scenting Steve where his smell was the most potent and musky, the Omega whined in pleasure and started lapping off dribbles of come off of the Alpha. Steve stiffened and let out a helpless keen, his cock dribbling even more. 

Tony lapped it up hungrily before engulfing Steve's cock like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his 5 thousand year existence. Tongue wickedly rubbing the Warlock in all the right places, Tony had Steve letting out a wild, muffled cry as he came again. The Incubus greedily devoured Steve's essence, tongue coaxing every drop out of his slit.

“That's it, princess. That's it Stevie, give it all to Tony,” Bucky whispered against Steve's lips. “Let us take care of ya for tonight.” 

Steve trembled and when Tony started kneading his sensitive forming knot, the Alpha let out a wail, finally blacking out. 

Bucky patted his face lightly, and getting no response he cursed. “Tony let up a bit. Stevie passed out.”

Tony let go of Steve's cock with a wet pop before helping the Alpha get Steve onto his back. “Oops. I keep forgetting he's,...you know...or _was_ a virgin. Well, ok technically still an _intercourse_ virgin.” 

Tony ran his fingers over Steve's muscled chest and waited, absently looking over at Bucky worriedly. “I didn't break him, did I?”

“Nah, I think it was all a bit much.” Bucky reached over and absently got some come off of Tony's cheek, slipping his fingers in his own mouth for a taste. “Damn.”

“Right?” Tony snickered, before he spotted Steve coming around. “There he is. Open those beautiful eyes, Steve.”

Steve blinked a few times and mumbled, “Fuck.”

“Not quite, but close, babydoll,” Bucky rumbled with a smile. 

“Feel ok?” Tony asked, leaning in to nuzzle the Alpha, allowing his calming scent to permeate the area. 

Steve swallowed and whispered, “Yea. Just not used to….this. Yet. Give me a minute and I can return the favor.”

“You don't have to,” Tony said pulling away to side eye Bucky. 

Bucky nodded. “Yea….I can assist Tony.”

“Mmmm that sounds hot, but… I want to get you both off at least twice before we talk about the plan.” Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky and Tony as they practically gaped at him. “What? Who says I don't want to give you guys pleasure? You might be taking care of me tonight but let me take care of you too. Only fair.”

Bucky and Tony shared mixed looks of exasperation and fondness. “Well, if you insist, sweetheart.”

Steve tugged Tony down for a deep, sweltering kiss. There was a flurry of clothes being tugged off and Bucky would have ripped his shirt to shreds if not for the fact he'd just gotten it. Their clothes ended up in a heap near the bed, and Bucky was now supporting Tony. The Omega keened against Steve's lips, absently spreading his legs to give the Alpha more access to his goods. 

“What do you want me to do, Tony?” Steve asked, nibbling on the Omega's chin. 

The Incubus whined and arched his back, aching cock flushed and hard pressed up against his abdomen, balls tight beneath it. Tony gasped out, “Touch me, master, please?”

“You want our Stevie to jack you off, darling?” Bucky asked, leaning down to kiss Tony. Tony reached up and gripped the Alpha's metal arm with one hand and delve his other in Bucky's long brown locks.

“Fuck yes! Like yesterday,” Tony whined, letting out a ragged moan as Steve reached down and gently took his leaking cock in hand.

Tony felt a rush of slick leak out of his ass and he whimpered, starting to babble and beg, “Alpha please! I won't break, I swear on Lucifer's _tits_. Get me off, make me come!”

“Stevie, he's gorgeous, isn't he?” Bucky purred, sharing a look with Steve.

Steve swallowed and said, “Yea he is. Fucking beautiful.” He started stroking Tony with a firmer grip, absently holding the Omega's squirming and bucking hips down with his free hand. “Bucky, show me ..I need to know what'll rock his world.”

“Baby, you're doing great,” Bucky coached soothingly, adding, “Speed up and slow down in a few intervals, think of how you like getting yourself off.”

“But I'm brutal on myself,” Steve admitted with a flush.

“Do it anyways. Demons, especially Omega Incubi are made for it. You wanna rock his world? Jack him off quick and hard, twisting at the head every so often once he's leaking a bunch.” Bucky reached over and demonstrated by taking hold of Steve's hand with his metal one, stiffening and tightening the grip on Tony's cock.

Tony screamed and bucked so hard, his wings ripped from his back, his tail manifested, as did his horns. “That's it baby, God you look so hot. Come for Steve and me. That's it, Tony.”

Tony wailed as Steve and Bucky set up a punishing pace. Bucky leaned down to capture Tony's lips, licking down his chin to his chest. 

“Stevie, tease a nipple,” Bucky instructed, squeezing a bit harder on Steve's hand and twisting just right, causing Tony to start sobbing in pleasure. 

The Warlock leaned down and started licking and sucking on one of Tony's pierced nipples. The Incubus roared so loud the whole building shook as he started coming, his cock spurting an endless stream of come and a thick gush of slick painted the inside of his thighs. Steve and Bucky's hands got covered as did both Steve and Tony's chests. 

“Please don't stop,” Tony hoarsely gasped out, arching his hips under the Alphas’ administration. “Feels so good.”

Steve bit down harder on Tony's nipple and Bucky started an inhuman pace of rapid strokes, growling lowly as the Omega's pleasure pheromones released over and over. Tony arched his back one more time and came so hard he saw stars, his tail and wings curling underneath him in response.

Bucky purred softly, “Want more?”

Tony whimpered uselessly. “Hgn….”

Steve pulled back, absently lapping a bit of come off of Tony's abdomen. “Yummy. Think we broke his brain.”

“Only for a few minutes,” Bucky teased, slowing down his strokes and stopping altogether when the Omega flopped onto his back, twitching.

“Well, while he recovers….” Steve licked his fingers clean, causing Bucky to swallow as the tension rose. He could practically taste the scent of sex and lust thick in the air. 

Bucky cleaned off his own metal fingers before Steve rumbled and tackled him, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

This, he could so get used to.

Steve shoved Bucky down on the bed, Tony having enough sense to flop over so he could watch dazedly. Bucky growled, showing a fangy grin, his eyes glowing blue, the challenge clear. Steve cupped Bucky's face tenderly, and smirked when the Dragon nuzzled into his touch with a soft rumbling purr.

The warlock looked him over, flushing a bit as Bucky splayed himself below him. All that exquisite golden skin beckoned Steve and he couldn't help but want to taste it, map it, and claim it.

But, Steve was tender for now, puzzling and amusing Bucky into being docile under his touch. Bucky wasn't scared of Steve, even if they weren't accidentally bound together, he trusted him. Probably more than anyone else he had encountered in his life. 

Strange how a few days changes things. Bucky bit his lower lip, stretching out a bit more so Steve could get a better view of his cock and balls. Dragons were notorious for being well endowed. Alphas were highly coveted and valued because of this, not just because of their rarity. 

Steve swallowed and took a moment to admire Bucky's toned body, eyes lingering on his erect cock, dripping a little bit of precome. The Dragon's soft balls lay thick and heavy between it. Steve ached to taste and touch. 

Tony watched, absently moving so he could lay on his stomach, idly rolling his hips and humping soft blankets, wings splayed above him, tail flicking a few times. God, that felt good. 

Steve finally leaned in to nuzzle Bucky's face and neck, giving the Dragon a soft kiss over his scent glands. Bucky mewled softly in pleasure. “What do you want me to do, Bucky?”

Bucky licked his lips and thought for a moment before whispering, “I want so many things. But, I guess I’ll settle for touching tonight.”

“Ok,” Steve murmured, running his hands over Bucky’s torso, pausing to flick at the Alpha’s nipples, smirking when he drew out a hitched breath out of the Dragon. He then reached down and took up Bucky’s cock, this time in his left hand. 

Giving it a good tight stroke, he was rewarded when he looked into Bucky’s eyes, seeing them dilate further, the Alpha’s expression going borderline euphoric. Not being able to handle Steve watching him come apart like this, the Dragon reached up and tugged the other male down for a heated, desperate kiss.

Steve kissed him back, suddenly getting an idea. He pulled away and spat on his hands before tackling the other Alpha again, this time going full body to body, skin on skin. Bucky let out a moan of pleasure that borderlined a growl, spreading his legs and wrapping his thick thighs around Steve’s hips for better friction. Reaching down to grab Steve’s ass, he let out a gasp as the Warlock braced himself up on one arm while the other hand reached between them to line up their cocks and slick them up.

“Stevie,” Bucky whimpered out, shuddering at the feel of the other Alpha’s cock on his. It felt so good it almost hurt, and he couldn’t help but arch his hips to chase more friction.

Steve cursed softly and bit his abused lower lip before he figured the both of them were ready. Flopping completely down ontop of the Dragon, Steve started rolling his hips, deep and slow, kissing Bucky heatedly. Tony let out a soft moan at the sight and absently increased his humping of the bedding, cock already wet and ready and ass damp with more slick.

“That’s it, give it to him,” Tony gasped out, and was rewarded when Steve rolled a particularly deep thrust, pommeling Bucky into the mattress hard.

Bucky moaned out a curse, arching his hips to meet Steve’s. The feel of their skin sliding against one another, well aimed friction, soft puffs of breath coming out of their mouths in between erotic kisses, nearly drove them to completion way too soon. But, both Steve and Bucky were already on edge, Bucky even more so.

Steve held Bucky fiercely, reaching down to lift one of the Dragon’s lithe legs to get better friction. The act hit the mark and Bucky was seizing up, wailing out a fierce cry, a burst of frost spewing from his mouth. Steve was rolling his hips hard, his face buried into Bucky’s neck when he came soon after. 

Not being able to stop, Steve started faster, but Bucky felt an urge to shift deep within him, so he flipped Steve over onto his back, taking over the dominant position and arching his back, letting his wings manifest. Steve tugged Bucky down for another heated kiss, prompting Bucky to ride against the other Alpha’s cock in an awkward straddle before both of them came hard a second time. 

Sweaty, buzzed, and panting, the Dragon and Warlock cuddled for a bit before Bucky got off of Steve, absently yanking Tony over so he could finish sucking him off. 

Once recovered, cleaned up, and ready for bed, Tony was in the middle of the nest, spooned by Bucky who was next to the wall, and Steve who was facing him and cuddling him, though facing away from the door. All three dozed for a time before Steve piped up, “So… about the plan….”

“Oh my fucking _god_ , Steve,” Tony whined, of which sent Bucky into a fit of laughter. 

Steve pouted, but then relented, figuring he could let up on the plan, at least for one night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about we explore a bit, and then head back for some z’s? I don’t know about you, but all those tests made me want to cuddle in bed for the rest of my fucking life,” Tony offered. 
> 
> Bucky grunted in mutual sympathy. Steve sighed and nodded. “Yea, we can do that. In all honesty, if we were going to be in there much longer I would have asked them to let us order Pizza.”
> 
> “Oh god, pizza. You ass. Now I want some,” Bucky moaned, rubbing his stomach pathetically.
> 
> “What’s pizza taste like?” Tony asked, interested.
> 
> Steve started laughing. “Guess I know what we are having for dinner later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chap got out so late! I was studying for my Insurance Property and Casualty license exam and managed to pass it last Friday, so way more time to write and art now. Speaking of art... got a lil surprise for y'all at the bottom of the chapter. Hope you like it. Those of you on Tumblr probably will already have seen it by the time you read this chapter, but that's ok. It's just a little teaser, for more to come. The chapter is a bit on the small side, but that's because the next one is going to have much more action in it. Without further ado, here is the chapter! Thank you again for all your kudos and comments, please keep them coming! I live and breathe on your sweetness and kindness. So thank you so much. You all rock!

### 

6.

 

The following morning had all three mates plus one ghost at the training grounds for Orientation. Steve signed so many waivers and read over so many sylibi that his brain was already done and his hand was sore. Still, he understood that Warlocks and Witches were anal about this sort of thing. After sitting for three hours dealing with all that, Steve was quite thankful to breathe the fresh, cold air again once released from that hassle. He followed one Beta Warlock across the way to another big building which served as a large testing facility. There, he, and his mates were all unceremoniously stripped of all of their possessions - including clothing, and were subject to loads of tests.

Bucky took it the hardest out of all three. Steve was used to this sort of thing, with all of his horrible medical history, and so it didn’t phase him much to do extra screening and retesting. Tony, oddball Incubus that he was, was ok with being poked and prodded just as long as he got to be in the same room with Steve. Bucky, though, hated being cooped up for one thing, and absolutely detested doctors of any kind, shape or form. If Steve hadn’t been bonded to the Alpha Dragon, Bucky probably would have high tailed it out of there quicker than a bat out of Hell. 

Once Steve and Tony were done with their physical exams and giving enough blood they were surprised they had any left in their bodies, the two sat with Bucky for a while, trying unsuccessfully to get the moody Dragon to shift into his full form. 

“The hell do they want to see my Dragon form?!” Bucky grit out irritably, about one second away from getting violent on one of the doctors shining a light in his eyes to get a read on his pupils. 

“Well, Bucky, they want to have you documented just in case one of us gets injured, or if you need to shift in battle. If you aren’t recognizable, then you might get shot in the ass with a bazooka or get some nasty curses sent your way,” Steve explained, running a soothing hand on Bucky’s bare back. The Alpha leaned into the touch and calmed for a bit.

Finally he shot Steve a worried look. “They won’t take me apart and sell me, will they?”

“What? No, Bucky. They can’t do that, and even if they could, I’d stop them before they even tried,” Steve stated firmly. 

Tony, finally having enough with that invasive doctor - despite the fact that the Witch was only doing her job, he strategically shoved some lab work thingie out of the way so he could plonk his ass down in Bucky’s lap for a soothing snuggle. Bucky forced himself to unclench his fists and absently hugged the Omega Incubus for a bit, nuzzling into his calming scent glands.

After a moment, Bucky swallowed and gave Steve another unsettled look. “You swear?”

“I swear on my mother’s grave,” Steve murmured, reaching down to take up one of Bucky’s hands.

“Ok then. Tony, baby, I am good. I think,” Bucky murmured, gently trying to pry the Omega off of his lap. When it looked like Tony wasn’t pleased in letting go of him, Bucky transferred the Incubus to Steve, plonking the Omega’s cute little ass in the other Alpha’s lap.

Steve rumbled softly and stroked Tony’s hair for a bit of comfort as they both watched Bucky stand and head over to the middle of the lab room. Nat came by and sat down as much as one without a full corporeal form could. She was mainly there for moral support more than anything else, since she was a ghost. All her tests would come later once Steve started on power level testing. 

All three watched Bucky transform with intrigue. Tony hadn’t seen a dragon transform in quite a long time, and neither Steve or Nat had seen one do so ever. Bucky did it so quickly that the doctors didn’t have much time to type in notes on their ipads before the Dragon was standing tall, and proud, if a bit nervous. 

He nearly took up the entire lab room, his body long and full of lean muscle. Whoever had made his metal arm had done a good job making it able to shift as well and accommodate the Dragon quite nicely. Tony got off of Steve’s lap so all could advance for a closer look. Bucky huffed a bit, swishing his long, black tail in agitation. Up close and personal, the Dragon looked like a big black ice dragon, scales formed on every surface besides his metal artificial arm. With a long, narrow, tapered snout, huge sharp teeth that were almost as wide in circumference as one of Tony’s arms, Bucky was definitely a sight to see. 

Long, leathery black wings graced his back, and Steve wouldn’t doubt if they spanned as large the entire building completely stretched out. Bucky’s eyes were silvery blue, almost shockingly so, and he had a long mane that went down along his spine to right between his wings. The tail of his had flat paneled spikes at the end, almost like some type of Steggasaurus, and his underbelly had a tint of blue in the plates that protected his vital organs. 

About the only thing that gave the doctors any indication that Bucky was of mixed blood was the white dusting of freckles on the bridge of his nose and flanks. 

“Well, well, well,” One of the doctors said with a small, intrigued smile. “Looks like you got yourself a Snow and Ice Dragon hybrid. Magnificent creature. Can’t wait to see this handsome fella in action once you start gauging Dragon fire.”

Steve nodded slowly, reaching hesitantly up to pat Bucky’s snout. The Dragon’s nostrils flared and the resulting icy huff nearly blew both Tony and Steve away quite literally. 

Steve and Tony both snickered and continued giving the Dragon some love while the doctor assessed his physical. Once all measurements and documentation were made, Bucky was allowed to turn back into his humanoid form for a while. 

“We can pick up on training levels once you have your Level Two outdoor physical tomorrow, Rogers. Make sure he has a good night sleep, plenty of food, and water. I think he’s otherwise fit as a fiddle. Your Omega Incubus might need some extra pheromones so you might want to let him hunt tonight. Otherwise he also looks acceptable to begin magical testing. Your ghost,” The doctor paused as he looked over at Nat and then admitted, “She looks pretty healthy, too.”

“What about Master - how is his health?” Tony asked, reaching up to help Bucky get back into his clothes. 

The doctor, named Banner, smiled. “He’s the most fascinating case of spontaneous growth besides myself - and that’s saying something. He’s basically like if you played one of those cool Zelda games, he’s leveled up, and then some. So, essentially he’s one very healthy Alpha. I can’t wait to see you all out in the field tomorrow.”

“You know… that doc ain’t so bad,” Tony murmured as they left the facility to grab some lunch. “A bit weird, but not bad for an Alpha doctor.”

“I’ll remember you said that once he starts making us do laps around the football track outside tomorrow,” Bucky muttered, but then he pointedly stuffed his face full of venison. His nose then caught on to what Steve was nibbling on. It was a thick looking grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup combo. Bucky wasn’t keen on the tomato soup, but that cheese smelled good.

He swallowed his mouthful of his own sandwich and whined. Without missing a beat, Steve up and shared a half of the grilled cheese, which surprised the hell out of the Dragon. With a guilty feel rising up in his gut, Bucky offered a piece of venison to the other Alpha. Tony watched the exchange with a snicker before he opted to share some of his turkey sandwich and chips.

And if Tony got back some small portions of everyone else’s food, then that was fine by him. 

Bucky had to admit, the Warlock and Witch Infantry had way better food available than what he’d heard the human American military had. After their food was consumed, Steve looked over his schedule for the rest of the day. He grunted, “We have the rest of the day free to explore if you guys want, or we can head back to the dorm and figure out a -”

“Don’t you dare say it,” Tony whined, almost throwing a chip in Steve’s direction. “I was hoping one day… just one would go by without you thinking up of one.”

“What’s so bad about thinking up a plan?” Steve asked, confused.

Bucky huffed out a laugh and admitted, “Steve, it’s not that we don’t like you being extra devious and brilliant in thinking up your plans or plotting your goals. We just figure we’ve been through a big transition in the past few days - you included. Maybe lay off the planning until we get more settled in our roles?”

Steve leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, thinking it over. His mates did have a point, and besides, it’s not like the Red Skull was going to do much unless something drastic happened in the near future. “Ok, I guess that’s fair. So, what do you want to do?”

“How about we explore a bit, and then head back for some z’s? I don’t know about you, but all those tests made me want to cuddle in bed for the rest of my fucking life,” Tony offered. 

Bucky grunted in mutual sympathy. Steve sighed and nodded. “Yea, we can do that. In all honesty, if we were going to be in there much longer I would have asked them to let us order Pizza.”

“Oh god, pizza. You ass. Now I want some,” Bucky moaned, rubbing his stomach pathetically.

“What’s pizza taste like?” Tony asked, interested.

Steve started laughing. “Guess I know what we are having for dinner later.”

### 

After snooping around the entire complex, including heading into the Commissary and BX, the tired group headed back to the dorms for some R&R. The base camp itself was rather large, considering it was the biggest one in DC. They had passed some infantryman practicing their gifts, and others were playing a game of Warlock football, tossing flame balls around instead of actual footballs. Steve couldn’t help feeling a bit of an outsider still.

But, eventually that would change, depending on the team he and his mates got saddled up with once training was determined. And it wasn’t like Steve was on the hunt for potential allies anyways. It would be a nice surprise if he did get people on his side against the Red Skull, but Steve wasn’t stupid. He’d much rather do things on his own with his select group of helpers and not force other people to make decisions that would put them in unnecessary danger. 

Before heading in completely to the dorms, they checked out the Rec center, which had a nice sized training gym, along with various meeting rooms, locker rooms, game room lounge, and some restaurants that weren’t on the Hydra Infantry budget. Spying a Godfathers, Steve felt a sigh of relief. That was one of his favorite pizza places, and he was glad that Tony’s first exposure to pizza would be a good one. 

Once back in the room, Bucky high-tailed it to the bathroom for a shower, grumbling about smelling too much like creepy doctors and hospitals, and Tony made grabby hands at Steve for a cuddle and scenting session. 

Giving in to the Omega’s needs and demands, Steve plopped down onto their nest, arms full of Tony, and resigned himself to doing nothing much for a while. Tony let out a soft whine, nuzzling at his master’s chest, wanting nothing more than to burrow his whole body into that embrace and not come out for a long time. Letting out a soft, pleased mewl when Steve started stroking his long hair, Tony was content to enjoy the much needed affection.

And that’s how Bucky found them both, dozing lightly in the middle of their nest of pillows and blankets. Bucky was still damp from his shower, and he was only wearing a black towel riding low on his hips, so when he felt eyes on him coming from both of his new mates, he smirked and waggled his eyebrows at them. 

“Shower is free if anyone wants it. I am almost half tempted to changing the blankets again - don’t want ‘em smelling like those wacko doctors,” Bucky mused, rummaging around for some black briefs in one of the chest drawers.

After a long moment of procrastination, Tony managed to drag himself out of bed for a shower, and then after he had gone inside the bathroom, decided he didn’t want to shower alone. So, he came right back out, reached over and took hold of Steve’s wrist and practically drug the Alpha into the bathroom with him, causing Bucky to chuckle in amusement. 

When Bucky took an idle sniff in the direction of their bed, he let out a soft sigh and figured the blankets didn’t smell that much like doctors or the tests they put them all through. But, to be on the safe side, the Dragon moodily switched out the blankets with fresh ones while waiting on the boys to get done with their bathing. And if he rubbed his whole body on said blankets to get the smell of detergent out of them, well, that was for him to know and no one else.

By the time Steve and Tony got done with bathing, both a bit too out of it to really appreciate bathing together, Bucky was rumbling happily in their bed. If Bucky had his tail out, Tony could have sworn that the Dragon would be flicking it around in contentment. As it was, Tony just shared an amused look with Steve before Alpha and Omega joined the Dragon in bed after donning some briefs. 

Surprisingly, or perhaps not as much as one would think, all three fell asleep, Nat coming in every once in a while to check in on them, a small secretive smile on her lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So above pic will be put into comic form eventually. If you follow me on tumblr, you'll see what I am working on. Eventually I will post the full comic in place of an interlude chapter so you guys can go awww (hopefully). And yes, eventually I will be showing Bucky's full dragon form, and of course Tony's Incubus form. Might even throw in a Warlock Steve too at some point. I could so see him shooting lightning out of his fingertips once Thor gets ahold of him for training. But, that's just me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been working on the comic to this story, and also went on vacation down in Denver to see some family. Glad to be back and have more time for writing and arting. Thank you again for all of your kudos and comments! They definitely help inspire and keep me writing :) I seriously would not be near motivated without them, so thank you.
> 
> In this chapter there are a few more characters, and yes, one of them is from Agents of Shield Season 1 - been watching that for a bit to get some more villains and characters. Sometimes it's nice to branch out. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be the interlude comic chapter. If I can get all panels done by this weekend, I might be able to post them sooner rather than later. Here's to crossing one's fingers on that.

### 

7.

 

That night, the storm that was expected to hit the Northeastern part of the United States hit, and with it, lots of rain, thunder, and lightning. At least it wasn’t hailing.

Yet.

All three boys, plus one female ghost were sitting in the Rec lounge, waiting for their pizza to arrive. Tony was sipping on his second Pepsi of the night and was tapping his foot to some strange American pop music, his eyes on Bucky and Steve as they played a game of Tic Tac Toe on a shredded napkin. Nat was practicing her telekinesis by causing bubbles to form in Steve’s Root Beer. 

It was pretty quiet for a while, but once their pizzas were delivered to their table, a group of soldiers came in, mostly Alpha males, talking about random stuff from their significant others to when their next ship overseas was going to be. 

A few Omegas came in after, giving the group a wide berth. 

And it was no wonder. The group in front of them was pretty noisy, and one Alpha in particular was extremely rowdy, some of his shouted comments causing the others to laugh and make Steve flush to the tips of his ears. 

Nat murmured into both Bucky and Tony’s ears to ignore the group. Bucky arched a brow and nudged Steve. “You know that asshole?” He murmured, making sure it was low enough to not be overheard by unsavory characters, but loud enough Steve could hear.

Steve coughed and nodded. “Regrettably, yes. I was hoping he’d be shipped out by now. Guess we aren’t that lucky. Name is Quinn, and he is definitely an ass. But, don’t underestimate him. He might be a rich, entitled prick, but he is incredibly smart. If there was ever a prince of Slytherin amongst the Hydra Warlock Infantry, it would be Quinn.”

Bucky nodded slowly, grunting a bit in thought. “Good to know. However, if he causes us any trouble, I might use his hide as a scratching post.” The Dragon looked idly down at his metal arm, flexing a bit to unsheath some rather wicked looking claws. 

Steve would have told him to calm down, if it weren’t for the fact that he actually wouldn’t mind Bucky going all Alpha on the dickhead Warlock. That definitely would be a sight to see. Scrunching up his nose a bit, Steve advised, “Nah, that would be too messy, and you definitely don’t want his nasty blood on your claws. Instead, banish him to Hell’s outhouse or an Imp Nest.”

“I like the way you think,” Bucky murmured with a wry smile before his stomach growled. “Talking murder always makes me hungry.” The Dragon looked at the offered pizzas and breathed in the mouthwatering scent.

“Breathing makes you hungry,” Tony said with a snicker, helping himself to a few slices of the nearest pie.

Further talk was suspended while the trio started eating their dinner. The rowdy group of soldiers still milled around the pool tables for a few games, but otherwise left the rest of the open area and personnel alone. 

As Steve ate his piece of combo with extra green peppers, the Warlock still kept a covert eye on the group. Nat idly watched the trio eat for a minute before with a soft sigh, she reached over and grabbed a piece of pepperoni from a slice, nibbling on it. Ghosts could eat, much like all living and dead or undead creatures, but there was no nutritional value for them. Ghosts got their nutrients from energy sources, like ley lines, and extremely powerful Warlocks and Witches. She’d never fed from Steve’s power sources before, not wanting to weaken him since he had already been a struggling sickly Beta. Now that he was an Alpha, with all of his powers released, Nat still wasn’t comfortable siphoning off of her friend.

At least not right now. 

Tony chewed on his pepperoni pizza slice, letting out an almost pornographic moan out of his mouth in the process. Human food sometimes could be epic and he was finding that pizza was definitely at the top of his list of scrumptious food groups, tied with chips and salsa.

Bucky hummed in response, before he wolfed down an entire jumbo meat feast pizza all by himself, every once in a while covertly watching the obnoxious group nearby.

### 

Getting through dinner relatively un-harassed and unscathed, Steve, his mates, and Nat headed back to their dorm room and busied themselves with quiet time. Tony, regardless of the fact that sometimes the Demon seemed to not be able to shut up, found himself engrossed in some of Steve’s spell books, while Bucky watched a random human baseball game on the TV. Nat amused herself by pranking a few people near their rooms, and Steve…. Well, Steve took to sketching.

That night, it was hard for Steve to sleep. 

He knew that he and his mates were still adjusting to their new bonds, new life, etc, but he couldn’t keep from wondering what tomorrow would bring. And despite his promise to his mates that he would let up on planning, his mind kept going around in circles, forming plots. Finally at around two in the morning, he sighed deeply, burying his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, breathing in his calm Omega scent. 

And if he didn’t sleep as much as he’d like, at least he rested enough with his mates.

### 

The next morning had Steve, his mates, and Nat down at the outdoor training facility for Infantry Level One Testing - which had been postponed the day before due to everyone having their entrance physicals. Level One Testing dealt with magic and powers. Once that was handled, they would have a break for lunch and then move on to Level Two Testing, which consisted of outdoor physicals. After that they would be assigned to Training classes based on their abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. If they did not need the refresher courses or were too strong, then they would be assigned directly to an Infantry squad. 

Steve hoped that the team he got assigned to didn’t have any bullies on it. He knew that was totally a foolish hope, if there ever was one, but oh well. He was tired of dealing with bullies and childish thugs. Now that he was an Alpha, and had a much higher cap on his magic, perhaps it would deter morons from picking a fight with him or his mates. He didn’t have to worry that much about Nat. She could definitely hold her own.

As long as the stuffie she was haunting stayed safe, so would she.

Tony nudged Steve a bit while Bucky went to go stretch his legs. Steve arched a brow at the Omega’s antics, and then snorted when Tony murmured, “We need to get him a stuffie of his own. He keeps sending major puppy dog eyes at Nat’s bear and it’s so friggin adorable and sad at the same time.”

Steve rubbed his chin and shrugged. “Sure. I could probably find something in the BX. You’d have to distract Bucky tonight after the tests are done.”

“You want me to distract him? Consider that easy, peasy, _Mr. Man with a Plan_. Ooo! You should definitely get him a dragon stuffie - if you can find one. That would be so cute,” Tony said, quieting when Bucky came back over to them, flopping down on the bench next to them. 

They were a bit early for the testing, but Steve was always one to like being prompt. The Red Skull had always taught him that being on time meant you were late, and regardless of how much he despised the other Warlock, that fact had always been ingrained into his being. 

Nat murmured softly, “Heads up, looks like we aren’t the only ones testing today.”

All four looked up to watch as a few unfamiliar Warlocks and a Witch came to join them in waiting. One shy Omega male that had short blonde hair and blue eyes, a pale Beta girl that had long brown hair and blue eyes, a lean Alpha male with chocolate hued skin and vivid black eyes, and a grumpy looking Alpha with dark tousled hair and brown eyes. All four looked to be around the same age, possibly a bit younger than Steve, but not by much.

These four must be from different schools in the surrounding areas or abroad. Warlocks and Witches from all over the world liked to join up with Hydra, and the best place to join the infantry was in the US, Canada, Australia, and certain places in Europe, where magic and wizadry was out in the open amongst the rest of humankind. There was still prejudice and jealousy amongst normal humans about people who had magic, but they had long ago struck accords and laws to prohibit dissension and harassment - or at least as much as possible. 

Other countries weren’t so lucky.

After another few minutes, they saw some soldiers and a few doctors arrive, telling them all to do a role call and wait to be called up to begin their magic testing. 

Steve and his merry little group took it in stride, absently people watching while they waited their turn. The first up was the blond Omega, of which was named Pietro, who apparently had vast abilities in warping space so he could move incredibly fast from one place to another. His teleportation skills were some of the highest tested ever, and had the doctors and soldiers impressed.

It didn’t take Steve to be a Level 7 Adept in order to recognize all of the soldiers. One was tall, blonde Alpha with killer muscles and a happy grin on his face, his long hair ruffling in the cold morning breeze, his mage cloak opening a bit to share a glimpse of a large metal hammer. That one must be Thor, the best Lightning and Electrokinetic Captain of the Infantry. His teachings were legend. 

Next to him stood a slender pale Omega warrior draped in fine green and gold clothing, his long dark hair not moving an inch in the wind, blue eyes calculating, and an ever present smirk gracing his lips. That one was definitely Thor’s adopted brother Loki, best doppelganger magician and spellcaster that Hydra had to offer. Though he could have been a Captain in the Infantry and have his own troop, it was rumored that the Warlock had turned the offer down in order to stay at his brother’s side as his second in command. 

The final two soldiers that were with the brothers were two women. One was a beautiful ginger haired Beta female with fierce blue eyes. She was dressed immaculately from head to toe in white, though no dirt could be found on her long cloak or military suit or stylish high heels. She must be Captain Pepper Potts, strongest clairvoyant and potions expert in the Infantry.

The last soldier was a gorgeous Alpha female with long, wavy brown hair, pale skin, and wickedly amused brown eyes. She wore a tasteful uniform with deadly stilettos, and did not have a cloak to keep warm against the wind. Steve swallowed slightly, knowing all about this one. He used to have the biggest crush on her when he was younger, though nothing ever came of it, and he had grown out of it shortly after she had left the Citadel to join the Infantry.

This one was Peggy, or Captain Peggy Carter, best spy and pyrokinetic expert of Hydra. 

Mentally shaking himself from his ogling, Steve looked up as Pietro came over to sit down, his magical tests done for now. Next up was the pretty female Beta, who just so happened to be Pietro’s twin. Her name was Wanda, and she had some pretty neat abilities, being highly soul kinetic, meaning she could reach into the soul of an item, alive or dead, and make it do her bidding.

Steve hoped to Merlin that he wouldn’t ever be on the receiving end of that kind of ability, or his mates. 

They were up next, and with a sigh, Steve stood, squeezing Tony’s hand comfortingly and giving Bucky a brief soothing pat on the shoulder, and made his way to the first doctor - which was Dr. Banner. 

Somehow, Steve and his companions knew that this would be a longer test than the people before them. And they were right.

### 

“Ok, Steve, I would totally want to get your autograph if I knew it wasn’t stupid,” Dr. Banner said with a smile, measuring Steve’s power levels. They had been at it for over an hour, checking each and every tested ability over and over again to see when he maxed out. So far, he wasn’t the least bit magically exhausted. Physically, yes, but magically, no. It was like he didn’t have a cap on his abilities, thanks to his own power source and that of his mates.

Steve flushed a bit awkwardly, and shrugged. “Rain check?”

“As the owl flies, or so they say,” Banner said, rolling his eyes a bit. “More like the bat flies. We are Warlocks, not just some spooky idiots that think they’ve seen a ghost.”

“True,” Steve agreed, watching Tony once again try to seduce Thor, much to Loki’s ire. 

Tony growled vehemently in Demonic language before he came over to Steve and stated plainly, “You, buster, have ruined me.”

“I’m sorry?” Steve said hesitantly, not sure why the Omega was blaming all this on him.

“You bonded with me. Therefore, I can’t work my seduction on anyone but you and Bucky. So my skill set just got busted into a puddle of meaningless shit.” Tony pouted, but brightened when Steve leaned over to peck him on the lips.

“That is very interesting. But, I don’t think that’s how it works,” Dr. Banner said, arching a brow. He rubbed his chin and explained, “It may be because you are double bonded. Not just with Steve, but also with Bucky. Plus, your collar of submission makes it to where you can’t betray Steve, unless he wanted you to.”

When both Tony and Dr. Banner looked at Steve assessingly, he shook his head firmly. “Hell no.”

“Oh, come on baby, it’s not like I would be going after them. You know where my heart is and who I belong to!” Tony said, pouting a bit at the Alpha. 

“And we kind of do need to know his power ratings with ALL his gifts, not just one,” Banner said, almost apologetically to Steve.

Steve growled softly and then sighed. “How far does the seduction have to go?”

“Just until he can manipulate Thor into taking off his cloak. That’s all,” the Doctor said.

“That’s it?” Steve arched a brow, surprised.

“It’s not really that he can do it - any Incubus can, but how fast he can do it. Besides, Thor is already bonded, so it will be harder for Tony to seduce him, even at full power.” Banner quieted as Steve thought.

Finally he sighed and ordered Tony, “You may seduce Thor in the parameters that follows - only to manipulate him into taking off ONLY his cloak.”

Tony felt something twinge at his neck and he smiled, feeling as if something had lifted from his bindings of servitude. “Of course, Master,” He purred silkily, before prancing over to Thor, who looked a bit bemused.

Bucky rumbled softly and belched out yet another icy ball of flame mixed with ice and snow, the fire so pale blue it was almost white. One doctor timed it and smiled, saying, “Such a remarkable specimen.”

“Steve, if you would, melt the snow that is now at our feet, without spellcasting aloud,” Bruce stated softly.

Steve huffed out a sigh and looked down, reaching out with a hand as a conducting unit and caused the snow and ice to melt into water, and then finally to fog, to disperse elsewhere. The doctors gasped and smiled. 

They heard a thump behind them, and turned to view Thor blinking dazedly, his cloak on the ground, and Tony smirking happily. “Oh my god, that took only thirty seconds. You either are one very powerful mid level Incubus, or your powers are growing incredibly fast. What’s your record in disarming?”

“Oh, you mean de-clothing or stripping?” Tony rubbed his goatee a bit and shrugged. “Personal record is five seconds. Then again, it was because my prior master wanted an orgy and everyone there already had drugs in their systems.”

Steve blinked at Tony, but then sighed softly, tugging the Omega in for a kiss on the brow. Whatever Tony did in his past, it wasn’t for him to judge. Plus, the Incubus was his now. His and Bucky’s mate. No other being would be allowed to touch him in that way ever again, if he had anything to say about it. 

Tony leaned into the embrace and let the Alpha scent him a bit before he pulled away so they could watch Bucky wrap up his dragon fire testing. 

Once Bucky was finished, they waited and watched while Nat worked on her own powers, showing moderate levels of telekinesis, teleportation, and even haunting. She was good at manipulating dreams, and mind manipulation. Steve thanked heaven and hell that she was on their side.

### 

By the time lunch rolled around, all four of their little group were tired beyond belief. Because they had mentally exhausted themselves so much, the soldiers and doctors agreed to postpone the athletic physical until the next morning. However, regardless of what that result would be, the four soldiers had already decided who was going to be Steve’s new team leader. 

He was going to report to Thor’s 107th division at 0700 hours on Monday. 

Steve couldn’t help but grin in relief. It wasn’t because he didn’t think that Captain Potts or Captain Carter would be bad squad leaders, but the 107th was a dream team. Every time there was a battle or a war fought, they always seemed to do the most heroic things, but were still humble. Not that the other teams were bad, but Steve had always dreamed of being on the 107th. And now, he was getting a chance.

Plus, he had to admit, someone who could control Lightning was badass for a Captain. He wasn’t quite sure about Loki, but he figured learning how to do fakes and astral projection would be pretty awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am still working on the comic for you guys! It is turning out to be more of a project than anticipated, plus I am going on vacation Wednesday through the following Wednesday for Dragoncon and won't be able to work on the next two panels (one is a gif, the other a regular panel). So, since I don't want to leave you guys hanging, I am deciding to post the first two panels for your viewing pleasure. The next two will follow once I get back and have time to work on them. After the panels are done, the story will continue! Thank you all for your patience, kudos and comments! I greatly appreciate it.

8: Interlude Comic Chapter, Part 1

### 

  


Commentary for the panels since AO3 is making it hard to read: 

Steve hands Bucky a stuffed Toothless plushie. "Here you go, Buck."

Bucky takes the stuffie and blinks. "Tony put you up to this...." He accuses.

Steve nods and says, "Yes, he did. So if you don't like it, don't blame your Warlock mate."

Tony says, "I heard that, Capsicle."

Bucky ignores them, looks down at the cute stuffie and falls in love instantly. Always a sucker for stuffies, Bucky has decided to name this stuffie Bubbles. He will protect Mr. Bubbles at all costs. He tugs up the toy to start scenting, completely happy and content.

This, of course, does not go unnoticed by his mates. Tony goes, "Is he....?" And Steve goes, "Yea," a smile spreading on his face. Tony says, "Omg, that's friggin adorable."

Both mates start cooing over how adorable Bucky is being, which starts to irritate Bucky out of scenting. He starts going, wtf... then he starts getting irritated and embarrassed, and finally lets his dragon start to come out. His mates swallow uncomfortably when they are suddenly looking at an angry and annoyed mate, who will protect his stuffie at all costs. AT ALL COSTS. Even from his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all of your kudos, comments, and patience. Hope you guys like this little comic :)


End file.
